La vie est une grande surprise, tome 2
by Klaylinn
Summary: Après l'assassinat de son mari, Kendra a tout abandonné : ses études, son domicile, son pays... et même sa magie.   Alors que la guerre se prépare, Kendra tente de se reconstruire et de rouvrir son cœur...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bienvenue sur ma fic ! _**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages du canon appartiennent tous (ou presque) à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de mes écrits._**

**_Titre : La vie est une grande surprise, tome 2._**

**_Résumé :  
>Kendra Campbell était une jeune veuve de trente ans d'origine américaine. Maman d'une petite fille exceptionnelle, elle habitait depuis peu une maison de Camden Town, à Londres. Kendra n'était pas très connue des autres habitants mais elle était réputée pour sa conception particulière de la mode. Elle portait toujours des chaussures à talons d'au moins dix centimètres, s'enveloppait dans de longs manteaux noirs et se tatouait les avant-bras. Elle avait des cheveux blond cendré, longs et ébouriffés, qu'elle attachait partiellement en arrière, des yeux verts très maquillés, des lèvres pâles et un sourire en coin. Son style gothique lui donnait une apparence inquiétante. Un jour, l'un de ses rares amis lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à une sorcière, ce qui l'avait fait rire parce que Kendra <span>était<span> une sorcière. Elle avait été élève à l'Institut des sorcières de Salem, aux États-Unis. À dix-huit ans, les A.S.P.I.C.s en poche, elle s'était lancée dans une carrière d'Auror. Puis, elle s'était mariée à l'un de ses collègues : Matthew Campbell, qui avait été assassiné par un Mangemort neuf ans plus tard, la laissant seule avec leur fille unique : Kimberley. Kendra avait alors abandonné sa formation d'Auror et s'était réfugiée dans le monde moldu. Fatiguée d'entendre ses parents se plaindre de son échec professionnel, elle avait quitté son pays natal pour l'Angleterre et recherchait du travail. Durant l'été 1996, elle fut engagée à Poudlard en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I - Kendra Campbell<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 18 juillet 1996, Camden.<em>

- Combien coûtent ces mitaines ?

- Six livres.

- Et ce bracelet ?

- Quatre.

- Le vernis à ongles ?

- Trois.

- Je vous prends les mitaines, le bracelet et le vernis pour huit livres.

- Ils en valent au moins dix.

- Neuf, et j'achète aussi les bottes, le corset et les CDs.

- Tous les CDs ?

- Tous.

- Très bien, je vous les vends à neuf. Cela vous fait un total de quarante-six livres.

- Quarante-six ? Je vous rappelle que ces bottes ont déjà été portées.

Le vendeur soupira.

- Quarante, ça vous va ?

- C'est parfait.

Je payai, le vendeur glissa mes nouvelles affaires dans un sac similaire à ceux que je portais déjà et me le tendit.

- J'aime votre façon de négocier, Kendra.

Un sourire furtif passa sur mes lèvres. Je faisais régulièrement les marchés de Camden*, les vendeurs avaient fini par me remarquer et j'avais appris à faire baisser leurs prix.

- Bonne journée.

- A vous aussi.

J'allai flâner devant d'autres étals qui regorgeaient de vêtements neufs et d'occasion. J'essayai plusieurs chapeaux punks et une veste en cuir noir avec un crâne dessiné sur le dos, puis je m'aventurai du côté gothique, où je dénichai une jupe violette.

- Elle ira à ravir avec le corset et les bottes que je viens de m'offrir, songeai-je à haute voix, avant de me diriger vers la caisse.

Lorsqu'il fut neuf heures, je décidai de quitter Camden Market et m'élançai dans une rue pleine de monde que le soleil baignait d'une lumière claire et vive.  
>Je remontai Camden High Street jusqu'à ce que j'arrivasse devant un pont qui passait au-dessus des eaux de l'écluse de Camden. De l'autre côté du pont, on voyait le marché de Camden Lock, mon préféré et le plus célèbre du quartier. Ce marché avait un style traditionnel, avec son hall couvert et ses balustrades en fer forgés, et on y trouvait tout ce que l'on voulait : des bibelots et des vêtements de créateurs aux objets pour la maison en passant par des œuvres d'art et des antiquités.<br>Je mourais d'envie d'y faire un tour mais je savais que Kim allait bientôt se lever et il était hors de question qu'elle ne me vît pas à son réveil. Je poursuivis donc ma route et arrivai sur Chalk Farm Road. Je m'arrêtai deux ou trois fois devant les enseignes en plâtre colorés qui décoraient les façades des magasins où l'on pouvait se faire tatouer, tresser les cheveux ou se faire un piercing, mais je m'abstins de rentrer à l'intérieur.  
>Je tournai au coin d'une rue, puis d'une autre, et j'arrivai enfin devant la petite maison mitoyenne, aux murs blancs, où j'habitais depuis six mois. Je gravis les quelques marches qui me séparaient de la porte d'entrée et fis tourner la clé dans la serrure.<p>

- Maman, c'est toi ? demanda une voix fluette lorsque je fus entrée.

- Oui, répondis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je posai mes sacs sur la table du salon et avisai Kim qui venait d'apparaître en haut de l'escalier.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps, ma chérie ?

Elle secoua la tête en bâillant.

- Viens me faire un câlin.

Kim descendit l'escalier et se serra contre moi. Je l'entourai de mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

- Un jus d'orange et un toast avec de la confiture de framboise, s'il te plait.

Je l'entraînai dans la cuisine, la fis assoir sur une chaise et, lui tournant le dos, je préparai ce qu'elle avait demandé.

- Cela te dirait d'aller au zoo cet après-midi ?

- …

- Kim, tu m'as entendue ?

- Oui.

- Oui tu m'as entendue ou oui tu veux aller au zoo ?

- …

- Kim, j'attends une réponse quand je te parle.

- …

Je soupirai, agacée par l'attitude de ma fille. Je me retournai. J'étais sur le point de lui faire une remontrance quand je m'aperçus qu'elle avait la tête tournée vers le mur de droite et qu'elle avait une étrange lueur dorée dans les yeux.

- Kim !

Elle me regarda et la lueur disparut.

- Désolée, maman, je regardais ce que tu avais acheté.

- Plutôt que de m'écouter, grommelai-je.

- Désolée…, répéta-t-elle, faussement contrite.

Je soupirai à nouveau. Kim était une petite fille hors du commun. Elle détenait une force magique qui lui permettait de connaître les pensées des gens à l'instant même où elle les regardait dans les yeux et elle était capable de voir ce qu'il y avait à travers n'importe quel obstacle : bâtiments, murs, portes, boîtes, sacs… rien ne gênait sa vision. La force magique de Kim était singulièrement puissante, elle avait beaucoup de mal à la contrôler et quand elle avait peur ou qu'elle était en colère, cette force semblait se décupler et Kim était alors victime de violentes « crises de magie » qui la paralysait totalement et au cours desquelles les objets présents autour d'elle avaient une nette tendance à exploser de façon soudaine et incongrue.

Mon mari et moi avions découvert la particularité de Kim dès qu'elle avait été en âge de parler et d'exprimer ses sentiments. Nous avions gardé ses dons secrets jusqu'à ses quatre ans, puis lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie pour la première fois après une crise, nous l'avions conduite chez un médicomage américain de renom que je connaissais par l'intermédiaire de mes parents.

Le médicomage n'avait jamais rencontré un cas comme elle auparavant, il avait parlé de notre fille à ses confrères, et Kim avait subi une batterie de tests médicaux qui n'avaient révélé aucune anomalie pouvant expliquer une telle magie. Les médicomages s'étaient donc contentés de lui prescrire des potions calmantes, censées limiter les effets de ses crises, et nous avaient conseillé de l'envoyer à Washington, dans un internat spécialisé qui réunissait « les jeunes sorciers aux aptitudes exceptionnelles » des Etats-Unis. Cet internat avait pour objectif d'aider des sorciers entre cinq et dix ans à maîtriser leur magie. Au début, j'avais eu beaucoup mal avec cette idée. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de ma fille. Mais après réflexion, nous avions décidé d'y placer Kim. Cela avait été une réussite car les crises de Kim s'étaient rapidement espacées et notre fille n'avait jamais paru aussi épanouie.

L'hiver dernier, après l'évasion massive d'Azkaban, Matthiew et son équipe avaient été envoyés sur le terrain afin de débusquer les Mangemorts en fuite. Cette mission avait coûté la vie à Matthiew. En apprenant la nouvelle, lors des vacances de Noël, Kim avait fait une crise qui avait détruit la quasi-totalité de notre habitation et je m'étais réfugiée chez une amie cracmole. Mon amie s'appelait Hope. Elle nous avait gentiment acceptées, Kim et moi, dans son appartement où elle vivait seule, façon moldue.

Effondrée, au bord du gouffre, j'avais renoncé à ma formation d'Auror et je m'étais accoutumée au mode de vie de Hope. Mes parents n'avaient pas supporté l'idée de me voir abandonner mes études et ils m'avaient harcelée pendant des jours pour que je les reprenne. Mais j'avais refusé et je m'étais enfuie en Angleterre, sans ma fille car elle avait repris l'école.

Pendant plusieurs mois, j'avais travaillé comme vendeuse dans un magasin d'informatique, ce qui m'avait permis de me familiariser avec la technologie moldue. Au début des vacances d'été, j'avais pris trois semaines de congé et j'avais ramené Kim à Camden. Au terme de ce congé, je renverrais Kim aux Etats-Unis chez mes parents, ou chez Hope, et je reprendrais le travail. Cela me déchirait le cœur de ne pas passer plus de temps avec ma fille mais je n'avais d'autre choix car j'avais besoin d'argent.

- Oh, maman, la jupe que tu as achetée est très jolie ! s'exclama Kim.

Je souris en lui donnant son jus d'orange et son toast plein de confiture.

- Tu voudras bien me mettre un peu de ton nouveau vernis, dis ?

- Oui, après ton bain.

Kim avala hâtivement son petit-déjeuner et se précipita dans la salle-de-bains, à l'étage. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un débardeur bleu et d'une jupe en jean.

- Tu as été très rapide, constatai-je. Tu es sûre que tu t'es bien lavée ?

- Mais oui, râla-t-elle.

Elle tendit ses mains en avant.

- Alors ce vernis ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

- Mademoiselle est drôlement impatiente. Amène-moi ta brosse à cheveux.

- Mais…

- Dépêche-toi, ou je ne m'occupe pas de tes ongles.

Kim s'empressa de me donner ce que je voulais et je démêlais soigneusement ses longs cheveux blonds, pareils aux miens, avant de lui appliquer le vernis à ongles bleu électrique qu'elle souhaitait tant porter.

- Attends que ça sèche maintenant, dis-je.

- D'accord, maman. Oh, regarde, le facteur est là !

Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'elle me montrait et souris en apercevant ce que ma fille appelait « facteur » : un hibou grand duc perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. J'ouvris celle-ci, pris le journal que le hibou tenait dans son bec et lui donnai une noise. Puis il s'envola et je refermai la fenêtre. Je dépliai _La Gazette du Sorcier_ – seul lien qui me rattachait encore au monde de la sorcellerie –, et la feuilletai rapidement. Je m'arrêtai à la rubrique « offres d'emploi » et cherchai s'il n'y avait pas quelques petites annonces intéressantes. L'une d'elle me sauta aux yeux :

_Poulard recherche un professeur de DFCM._

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je m'imaginai devant une classe remplie d'élèves, leur expliquant comment lutter contre un Détraqueur ou un Inferius…

- Maman !

Je ne répondis pas.

- Maman, à quoi penses-tu ?

Kim tira sur ma manche. Je baissai les yeux et croisai le regard bleu-vert de ma fille. Je sentis aussitôt une intrusion dans mon esprit.

- Kim !

Elle détourna les yeux.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès…

- Menteuse.

Elle avait l'air outré.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'y peux rien !

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de pratiquer la Legilimencie sur les gens mais tu es parfaitement capable de t'abstenir de les regarder dans les yeux, répliquai-je sèchement. Ne me dis pas le contraire, Kim.

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et bouda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de m'interroger :

- Il t'intéresse, ce métier, n'est-ce pas, maman ?

J'hésitai :

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas…je…

- Ce serait tellement bien si tu devenais professeur ! m'interrompit joyeusement Kim.

- Voyons, ma chérie, je n'ai pas les compétences pour enseigner.

- Mais tu as été Auror !

- Apprentie Auror, corrigeai-je.

- C'est pareil ! Tu connais plein de sortilèges ! Oh, maman, tu imagines ? Professeur Campbell ! Cela sonne si bien !

Elle s'agrippa à moi.

- En plus, tu gagnerais sûrement plus de sous !

- Et je pourrais passer toutes les vacances scolaires avec toi, ajoutai-je doucement.

Je secouai la tête, comme pour me débarrasser de toutes ses illusions. Moi, professeur ? A Poudlard ? Impossible.

- Je n'ai aucune chance, Kim.

- Oh, maman, tu pourrais au moins essayer. Pépé et mémé seraient tellement heureux si tu trouvais un travail chez les sorciers.

Kim marquait encore un point. Parfois, je me disais qu'elle était très éveillée pour une petite fille de huit ans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Jusqu'aux années soixante, le quartier de Camden, dans le nord de Londres, était connu pour sa population plutôt bohémienne. Aujourd'hui, bien que devenu beaucoup plus « classe moyenne », il reste toujours un haut lieu pour les cultures alternatives telles que les cultures punk et gothique.<br>Camden est un quartier principalement réputé pour ses marchés._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Verdict ?<br>**_

_**J'espère que mes habitués seront encore là et qu'ils continueront à commenter mes chapitres. J'espère aussi que d'autres lecteurs se joindront à eux :)**_

_**J'ai remarqué que plusieurs personnes m'ont ajoutée en "author alert" ces derniers jours. Cela fait très plaisir de voir que l'on s'intéresse à la suite de ma fic. Merci à elles ! :D  
>Peut-être que, dans ce 2nd tome, ces personnes me laisseront une petite review ? Allez, svp ! <strong><em>*<em>** yeux du chat potté **_*_****_

_**Sinon, je voudrais remercier chaleureusement NéaRogue pour sa fidélité, son soutien et son extrême gentillesse. (ben oui, ça fait un bail qu'elle suit cette histoire et elle laisse une review à chaque chapitre !). T'es super, juju ! Je le redis, allez lire sa fic !**_

_**Bisous à tous et à bientôt !**_

_**Klaylinn**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou tout le monde !  
>J'espère que les vacances ont étésont bonnes !  
><em>****_Voici la suite ! :)  
>Merci à justejuju, , Ecatnip, Eonarde et Moustique pour leurs reviews ! Trop plaisir.<br>J'espère que ceux qui n'ont pas accroché au 1er chapitre accrocheront plus au 2nd et que ceux qui ont accroché continueront !  
><em>**

**_Bisous bisous_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Quand la magie vous appelle…<strong>

* * *

><p>L'après-midi s'annonçait bien. Le soleil inondait les rues colorées de Camden, une légère brise agitait les feuilles des arbres et il faisait raisonnablement chaud. J'avais prévu d'emmener Kim au zoo de Londres, ce qui paraissait lui faire plaisir.<p>

- Tu es prête ? demandai-je.

Kim finit de lasser ses chaussures avec des gestes lents et maladroits.

- Oui, oui, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Alors allons-y.

Kim traversa la distance qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée en sautillant et ouvrit largement celle-ci.

- Comme il fait beau ! s'exclama-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle tendit sa petite main vers moi. Je la pris et nous commençâmes à marcher en direction de Camden Lock. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes au bord du Regent's canal. L'endroit était calme, paisible, ce qui offrait un contraste saisissant avec l'activité trépidante de la ville.  
>Une péniche était là, semblant nous attendre. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur et elle quitta l'écluse. On entendait l'eau clapoter au fur et à mesure que le bateau progressait sur le canal bordé de saules pleureurs et de jardins.<br>Kim aimait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et elle s'émerveillait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un poisson.

- Maman, tu as vu le gros, là ? Eh ! Regarde, il y a le même en petit ici ! Tu crois que c'est son bébé ?

- C'est possible, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Ne te penche pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de te récupérer dans l'eau.

Le Regent's canal coulant à travers le zoo, nous pouvions y accéder directement, ce qui permettait d'éviter de faire la queue à l'entrée principale.  
>Le zoo de Londres était réputé pour accueillir de grands animaux tels que des girafes, des éléphants et des rhinocéros, et c'étaient tout particulièrement ces animaux-là que Kim voulait voir. Nous passâmes donc un long moment dans le secteur qui leur était réservé, puis nous visitâmes l'aquarium, la volière des oiseaux tropicaux et l'enclos des tortues géantes.<br>A l'heure du goûter, Kim eut envie d'une glace à la vanille. Je lui en achetai une et nous nous installâmes sur un banc pour qu'elle la dégustât tranquillement. Quand elle eut fini, elle insista pour que je l'emmenasse du côté des serpents venimeux.

- Il est fascinant, dit-elle, le nez collé à une vitre derrière laquelle se tenait un taipan _**(1)**_.

- Si tu le dis.

« Fascinant » n'était pas le terme que j'aurais employé pour désigner un reptile. Je détestais ce genre de bestiole.

Près de nous, un des responsables du zoo attirait les visiteurs avec un python qu'il portait fièrement sur les épaules. Dès qu'elle le vit, Kim s'approcha de lui. Je la regardai faire avec appréhension.

- Hello ! dit le responsable en la voyant. Tu es bien jolie dis donc ! Tu veux caresser mon serpent ?

Kim leva une main timide et la laissa glisser sur les écailles de l'animal.

- Je peux le prendre ? demanda-t-elle.

Je crus rêver.

- Bien sûr. Je vais le mettre sur tes épaules. Tu devras tenir sa tête et sa queue pour éviter qu'il s'enroule autour de ton cou et qu'il t'étouffe.

Tenir quoi ? Pour éviter quoi ? Il était hors de question que cet inconscient confît son horrible bête à mon bébé !

- Kim ! Reviens ici !

Kim se tourna vers moi.

- Mais…

- Maintenant !

Elle regarda l'homme d'un air désolé, caressa le python une dernière fois et revint vers moi en boudant.

- Vilaine maman, tu m'as empêchée de le porter, grommela-t-elle.

- Et j'ai bien fait. Un python est dangereux, Kim.

- Il ne m'aurait pas blessé.

- Ah, oui ? Et comment le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai vu, répliqua-t-elle. Dans son regard.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- N'essaie pas de me faire avaler que ton don fonctionne aussi sur les animaux.

- Mais c'est vrai ! riposta-t-elle, indignée.

- C'est ça. Allez, viens, nous partons.

- Mais je voulais voir les insectes…

- Il est cinq heures passées, le zoo va fermer.

- Mais…

- Arrête avec tes « mais » et suis-moi, ordonnai-je.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai vers la sortie.  
>Nous prîmes le métro à Westminster puis à Embankment pour rentrer à la maison. Quand Kim fut de meilleure humeur, elle me remercia pour la journée et nous passâmes à table. Après le dîner, Kim voulut regarder la télé avec moi. J'acceptai jusqu'à une certaine heure puis nous allâmes nous coucher. Cette nuit-là, je rêvai du poste que proposait Poudlard.<p>

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par le chant des oiseaux. Ma première pensée fut pour Poudlard et son offre d'emploi. Je secouai la tête. Décidément, ce poste m'obsédait !  
>Je me redressai lentement et tendis l'oreille. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, Kim dormait encore.<br>Je me levai et ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Ce que cherchais me sauta aux yeux : ma baguette magique. Cela fait six mois que je n'y avais pas touché. Je la pris, la fis tourner dans mes mains, la tendis devant moi, hésitai, et lançai un sort pour que mon lit se fît tout seul. Je souris.  
>Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillai et glissai ma baguette dans ma poche. J'allai ensuite préparer le petit-déjeuner.<br>Je buvais tranquillement une tasse de café quand Kim me rejoignit.

- Comment vas-tu, ma beauté ?

Pour toute réponse, elle vint se lover contre moi. Je la fis s'assoir sur mes genoux et l'embrassai sur la joue.  
>Elle fit un geste pour attraper une tranche de pain.<p>

- Tu as faim ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait visiter le musée d'histoire naturelle aujourd'hui.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Voir les dinosaures ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est cela. Tu aimerais ?

- Oh, oui !

.

Ooo

.

_Dimanche 26 juillet 1996_

Ma première semaine de vacances s'était écoulée vite. Trop vite. Dans quinze jours, ma petite puce retournerait aux Etats-Unis, je ne la verrais quasiment plus et cela me fendait le cœur.  
>Perdues dans mes pensées moroses, je lançai inconsciemment un sort destiné à ranger le linge que j'avais repassé.<br>Les yeux de Kim étincelèrent.

- Tu as fait de la magie ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

- J'ai fait quoi ? demandai-je.

J'avais recommencé à me servir de mes pouvoirs depuis plusieurs jours mais, jusqu'ici, j'avais fait en sorte que Kim ne le remarquât pas.

- De la magie ! Tu as rangé le linge avec ta baguette !

Je posai ma baguette sur la table.

- Et alors ? répliquai-je.

- Je croyais que tu y avais renoncé depuis…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

- … depuis la mort de papa ? dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je le croyais aussi.

Kim sourit.

- Je suis contente pour toi, maman.

.

Ooo

.

_Dimanche 2 août 1996_

Encore une autre semaine d'écoulée ! Celle-là était passée encore plus rapidement que la précédente ! Parfois, j'avais l'impression que Merlin jouait avec le temps.  
>Je soupirai en posant la pile de livres que j'avais empruntés à la médiathèque <em><strong>(2)<strong>_ sur mon bureau. Ces livres n'étaient pas n'importe lesquels, c'étaient des livres de DFCM. Je les avais pris par curiosité et je comptais les feuilleter le soir.

- Maman va enseigner la magie à Poudlard , Maman va enseigner la magie à Pourdlard… à Poudlard, à Poudlard ! chantonnait Kim depuis sa chambre.

Ma fille m'avait suivie à la médiathèque, elle avait vu les ouvrages que je comptais lire et elle était dorénavant persuadée que je tenais à devenir professeur.

- Maman va enseigner la magie à Pourdlard … à Poudlard, à Poudlard !

- Kim, arrête de dire des bêtises !

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, maman ! Je t'ai entendue parler à la dame qui t'a donné les livres, tu lui as dit que tu cherchais des renseignements sur les programmes scolaires !

.

Ooo

.

Mes trois semaines de bonheur avaient touché leur fin et j'avais renvoyé Kim aux Etats-Unis. J'avais organisé la suite de ses vacances. Elle devait passer une semaine chez Hope, une semaine chez Bianca – une enfant médium et la meilleure amie de ma fille –, et les deux semaines restantes chez mes parents. Ensuite, ce serait la rentrée et elle retournerait à l'école.  
>J'avais repris le travail et je ressentais comme un vide en moi.<br>Le soir, je lisais les livres de DFCM avec grand intérêt. Plus les jours défilaient, plus je me réaffirmais en tant que sorcière et plus je me rendais compte que j'en avais assez de travailler comme une Moldue.  
>Le mardi 16 août, ma lassitude me poussa à envoyer ma candidature à Pourdlard. Deux jours plus tard, je reçus deux hiboux : celui des parents de Bianca avec une lettre de ma fille et celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci m'apprenait que, malgré son envoi tardif, il retenait ma candidature et proposait de me rencontrer le surlendemain, à deux heures, à mon domicile.<p>

.

Ooo

.

_Samedi 20 août 1996_

Je tournais en rond dans mon salon, astiquant les meubles, rangeant la paperasse qui trainait ça et là, et redressant les tableaux accrochés aux murs de façon à ce que tout fût parfait pour l'arrivée de Dumbledore.  
>A deux heures tapantes, le carillon retentit et je m'empressai d'aller ouvrir. Bien entendu, je connaissais Albus Dumbledore de réputation, je l'avais déjà vu en photo et savais donc à quoi il ressemblait, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être impressionnée par cet homme grand et mince, aux cheveux et à la barbe argentés qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intelligence derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.<p>

- Bonjour, Monsieur.

- Bonjour, Mrs Campbell, répondit-il aimablement.

Je l'invitai à entrer et à s'installer sur le canapé du salon.

- J'espère que ma visite ne bouleverse pas trop votre emploi du temps, dit-il.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne travaille pas le samedi.

- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Je battis des paupières, surprise.

- Vous le saviez ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je sais aussi que vous travaillez dans un magasin d'informatique. Cela doit être très intéressant.

Je lui jetai un regard froid, qui lui arracha un sourire.

- Si je m'épanouissais dans mon métier, je ne vous aurais pas contacté... Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Je prendrais volontiers un verre d'hydromel.

Je fis apparaître deux verres d'hydromel, lui en tendis un, et m'assis dans un fauteuil, face à lui.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir évoqué ma profession actuelle dans le courrier que vous ai adressé. Où vous êtes-vous renseignés ?

- Oh, vous savez, quand on a occupé des fonctions comme les miennes, on sait où trouver des informations sur tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières de notre pays, répondit Dumbledore avec un air malicieux.

- A propos, vous avez été réhabilité ? demandai-je.

Je savais que Dumbledore avait perdu bon nombre de ses fonctions, dont celles de président du Magenmagot et de Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, pour avoir soutenu Harry Potter lorsqu'il avait déclaré que Voldemort était de retour.

- Non, le ministère a déjà du mal à accepter que je reprenne la direction de Poudlard… ne lui en demandons pas trop.  
>Ceci étant dit, les mesures que Fudge a prises contre moi ne m'ont pas empêché de découvrir qui vous êtes : une femme raisonnablement douée, ancienne élève de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, mère récemment célibataire d'une enfant étonnante, aimant s'investir et avec un joli début de carrière d'Auror derrière elle.<p>

Je souris doucement.

- Il est sincèrement dommage que vous ayez abandonné, Mrs. Campbell.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je travaillais en étroite collaboration avec mon époux et voir quelqu'un d'autre occuper son bureau après sa mort était quelque chose d'inenvisageable.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, comme pour signifier qu'il comprenait.

- Venons-en aux raisons de ma visite, enchaîna-t-il. Je recherche un professeur de défense depuis presque deux mois et je dois dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup de candidats. ..

- Vous m'avez moi, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore sourit à son tour.

- Pensez-vous avoir les qualités requises pour enseigner, Mrs Campbell ?

Je bus une gorgée d'alcool, repoussai la mèche de cheveux qui cachait partiellement mon visage et regardai Dumbledore dans les yeux. Son regard azur me donnait l'impression d'être passée au rayon X.

- Je n'ai jamais rien enseigné à personne et je ne peux vous répondre honnêtement, dis-je, très calme. En revanche, je sais que j'ai une passion : les DFCM, et que, si je suis engagée, je ferai tout mon possible pour la transmettre.

- Votre franchise vous honore.

Il y eut un silence, Dumbledore m'observa longuement et ajouta :

- Dîtes-moi, Mrs Campbell, connaissez-vous Poudlard ?

- J'ai lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ il y a quelques années, par simple curiosité.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous apprendre.

- En théorie, rectifiai-je. Pas en pratique.

Il rit. Il rit d'un rire singulièrement jovial.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Poudlard est si vaste, j'ai toutes les chances de m'y perdre.

- Poudlard n'est pas plus déroutant que Salem.

- Sauf qu'à Salem, les escaliers ne s'amusent pas à vous faire faire le tour de l'école quand bon leur semble, fis-je remarquer.

Dumbledore prit un air amusé.

- Quand vous lisez un livre, vous le lisez jusqu'au bout, commenta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

La discussion se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Dumbledore était quelqu'un de très appréciable. En plus d'être particulièrement intelligent et perspicace, il était enjoué, drôle et malicieux. J'aurais adoré travailler pour lui.  
>Il prit congé aux alentours de trois heures, me laissant seule dans mon petit salon. Après réflexion, je ne savais que penser de cette conversation qui ressemblait plus, il fallait bien le dire, à une visite de courtoisie qu'à un entretien d'embauche.<p>

.

Ooo

.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Le carillon retentit pour la quatrième fois consécutive.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! criai-je en dévalant l'escalier.

Je me jetai sur la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris prestement pour tomber nez à nez avec… Albus Dumbledore.  
>Je clignai des yeux. Je n'attendais pas de visite et encore moins la sienne !<p>

- Oh…euh… bonjour, dis-je. Pardon d'avoir été si longue, je prenais un bain.

J'observai mon accoutrement en grimaçant. Enveloppée dans un long peignoir blanc, les pieds dans des chaussons jaune poussin totalement dépareillés et les cheveux dégoulinants, j'aurais difficilement pu faire pire pour recevoir un si grand homme.  
>Je relevai la tête. Dumbledore semblait s'amuser de la situation. Les yeux pétillants, il m'annonça :<p>

- Kendra, je crois que Poudlard a besoin de vous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Un taipan est un serpent au venin très toxique. Sa tête est de couleur crème ou brun foncé et il a de grands yeux luisants. Sa livrée est brune avec les flancs plus clairs.<strong>_

_**(2) Je pars du principe que les sorciers se sont implantés partout à Londres et qu'ils ont des structures/boutiques/commerces ailleurs que sur le chemin de Traverse, invisibles aux yeux des Moldus (comme le Chaudron Baveur). Il suffit juste de savoir les trouver ! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hé, dites ! Est-ce que j'ai le droit à une petite review ? Allez ! Ca prend 2s :)<br>Et à l'argument "Mais j'ai rien de constructif à dire !", je réponds : "M'en fiche ! Même un tout petit petit petit com me contentera ^^"  
>Allez zou, j'y vais, moi !<br>A Bientôt tout le monde !  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour tout le monde !  
>Voilà la suite :-)<em>**

_**Merci à Caroline et à Kiitsu pour leur review (aux autres lecteurs aussi bien sûr mais je leur ai déjà adressé mes remerciements par MP, ce que je ne peux pas faire avec les non inscrits)**_

_**Caroline : Tu m'en vois ravie ! :-) C'est gentil. Les review comme celles-là reboost pour écrire, c'est assez incroyable ^^ Bises**_

**_Kiitsu : Ah ah ! Mystère ^^ Tu verras au fil des chapitres. Pour le moment, Kendra n'est pas du tout "in love" avec Sev'. C'est Kendra qui raconte l'histoire, donc bien évidemment, ce seront ses ressentis que vous percevrez. Néanmoins, l'histoire sera centrée en grosse partie sur Sev' et sa fille chérie. Voilà, il me semble t'avoir répondu. Bises. PS : utilise la poste des Moldus, ça fait moins mal ! ;-)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - Bienvenue à Poudlard !<strong>

* * *

><p>Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin, on sentait l'amenuisement touristique, la fin de l'été, presque le raccourcissement des journées. La rentrée s'annonçait. Dans quatre jours, les petits Moldus et les petits sorciers retourneraient à l'école. Et moi aussi. Cette idée me mettait en émoi. Je me revoyais étant gamine, devant la grande porte de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, toute heureuse et impatiente de retrouver mes amies et d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, avec le sac en tissu orné d'un pentacle magique que tout le monde trouvait bizarre. Cette fois, rien ne serait pareil. J'irais dans une école que je ne connaissais pas, avec des gens que je n'avais jamais vus, en tant que prof totalement inexpérimenté et qui craignait – il fallait bien l'avouer – de ne pas réussir à faire ses preuves.<p>

Je relus le dernier message que Dumbledore m'avait envoyé avant de le ranger dans la poche de mon pantalon. Il disait ceci :

_Chère Kendra,_

_Je vous attends le mardi 29 août, à onze heures, au collège Poudlard. Une collègue viendra vous chercher. _

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

J'avais de la chance de travailler pour un directeur si attentionné. Après tout, j'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule, je connaissais l'emplacement de l'école puisque j'avais lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard. _

A dix heures et demie, je vérifiai le contenu de ma valise, la déposai devant la porte d'entrée, et fis le tour de la maison pour être sûre de ne rien avoir oublié. Puis, pour faire passer le temps, je décidai de trier les papiers que j'avais laissés sur mon bureau. Parmi eux, il y avait un double de la lettre de démission que j'avais adressée à mon ancien employeur Moldu, les lettres que Hope et mes parents m'avaient envoyées pour me féliciter d'avoir décroché un nouveau job dans le monde de la sorcellerie et un dessin de Kim. J'observais ce dernier avec un sourire attendri. Ma fille m'avait représentée dans une salle de classe remplie d'élèves, debout sur une estrade, avec une baguette magique aussi longue que mon bras. « Elle n'a pas encore le sens des proportions », songeai-je en riant intérieurement.

Soudain, le carillon retentit. J'enfouis précipitamment le dessin de Kim dans mon sac à main, en attrapai l'anse et allai ouvrir. Je me retrouvai face à une grande dame à l'allure stricte et sévère. Elle était vêtue d'une robe écossaise et avait des cheveux noirs, tirés en arrière et attachés en chignon, et des yeux perçants derrière des lunettes carrées.

- Bonjour, professeur Campbell, dit-elle.

_Professeur Campbell_… Cela me faisait tout drôle !

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je suis la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard et j'enseigne la métamorphose. Le directeur m'a demandé de vous conduire au collège.

- Bonjour, professeur, répondis-je. Je suis au courant. Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hibou.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel elle examina mon débardeur noir, la croix gothique que je portais autour du cou, le tatouage qui ornait mon avant-bras droit et la mitaine qui recouvrait le gauche, mon pantalon agrémenté de chaînes et mes chaussures plateforme en pinçant les lèvres.

- Rassurez-moi, vous ne comptez pas enseigner dans cette tenue ? demanda-t-elle.

Son ton sec, presque désagréable, me prit au dépourvu.

- Je… euh… non. Non…bien sûr que non.

Elle réajusta ses lunettes.

- Bien. J'imagine que vos affaires sont prêtes ?

- Oui, elles sont juste là, dis-je en montrant la valise qui se trouvait derrière moi.

- Eh bien, prenez-les, nous partons, répliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi sèchement.

- Oui… oui, tout de suite.

Pourquoi avais-je dis cela avec une toute petite voix ? On aurait dit une gamine intimidée qui venait de se faire réprimander. J'avais l'art et la manière de passer pour une gourde !

« Ressaisis-toi, ressaisis-toi », m'intimai-je mentalement.

Je sortis ma baguette magique, fis venir mon long manteau noir que j'enfilai prestement, réduisis ma valise et mon sac à main, et glissai le tout dans mes poches.

- Comme vous n'êtes jamais venue à Poudlard, vous allez transplaner avec moi, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Elle désigna son bras. Je le pris délicatement et je me sentis tournoyer dans les airs avant de reprendre contact avec la terre ferme, face à un immense portail orné de têtes de sangliers. Le professeur prononça une incantation compliquée et celui-ci s'ouvrit. McGonagall me fit signe de passer devant elle, referma le portail d'un coup sec et nous primes le chemin qui s'offrait à nous. Droit devant, je pouvais voir les tours du château de Poudlard qui se détachaient sur le ciel. Hautes, sombres, pointues, elles m'auraient presque parues menaçantes.

- Vous avez un beau terrain de Quidditch, constatai-je en regardant à droite.

- C'est vrai, répondit McGonagall. Vous pratiquez ?

- Pas tellement. Quand j'étais élève à Salem, je jouais surtout au Quodpot.

- Ah, vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ici, le Quidditch est très populaire. Chaque maison a sa propre équipe et nous organisons régulièrement des tournois. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui a gagné le plus de matchs remporte la coupe.

- J'ai hâte d'assister à ces matchs. Serait-ce la forêt interdite que l'on voit là-bas ?

Je montrai une vaste étendue d'arbres sur ma gauche.

- Tout à fait, dit McGonagall. A la lisière, il y a la cabane de Hagrid. Hagrid est à la fois le garde-chasse et le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de l'école.

Nous étions arrivées devant le château. Nous grimpâmes les marches qui permettaient d'accéder à la grande porte en chêne et entrâmes dans un hall gigantesque, éclairés par des torches enflammées fixées aux murs. Le plafond était très haut, me faisant sentir étrangement petite.

- Waouh ! fut tout ce que je trouvât à dire.

McGonagall me montra un grand escalier de marbre et nous montâmes au deuxième étage. Je me laissais guider comme une automate, admirant les murs en pierre ancienne, couverts de tableaux qui me saluaient les uns après les autres. Bientôt, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une gargouille.

- _Suçacide !_ s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

La gargouille s'écarta, et le mur qui se situait derrière se sépara en deux, révélant des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon.

McGonagall s'engouffra dans les escaliers, j'en fis autant et ceux-ci montèrent lentement, tel un escalator, tandis que le mur se refermait derrière nous. Les escaliers débouchaient sur une porte de chêne soigneusement polie avec un marteau d'airain en forme de griffon. McGonagall frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! fit la voix de Dumbledore.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une large pièce circulaire. C'était une très jolie pièce. Elle comportait plusieurs fenêtres – dont l'une qui donnait sur une partie des montagnes entourant le château –, de nombreux portraits, des tables à pieds fins supportant de curieux instruments d'argent, une étagère sur laquelle trônait un vieux chapeau miteux, une vitrine contenant une belle épée, une cheminée, et un grand bureau derrière lequel se tenait le directeur.

- Bonjour, Kendra, dit-il en se levant. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

- Bonjour, répondis-je. Merci, votre école est splendide.

- Ravi qu'elle vous plaise autant. Asseyez-vous, toutes les deux.

Je m'assis en face de lui, à côté du professeur McGonagall.

- Kendra, je vous ai fait venir dès aujourd'hui pour vous laissez le temps de découvrir Poudlard et ses habitants.

Vous êtes ici dans mon bureau. Vous pourrez m'y trouver tout au long de l'année, pour n'importe quel motif. J'insiste, vous devez vous sortir libre de venir me voir à tout moment.

Il claqua des doigts et une clé dorée apparut au creux de sa main.

- Voici la clé de vos appartements, ajouta-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux bleus intenses. Gardez-la précieusement, ce n'est pas une clé banale. Une fois qu'elle aura fermé votre porte, personne d'autre que celui qui la détient ne pourra la rouvrir.

Il me donna la clé.

- C'est un système ingénieux, remarquai-je en la caressant doucement. Mais pourquoi ne pas se contenter de sorts de verrouillage ? Il y a en d'excellents.

- Le problème, Kendra, c'est que nos élèves sont excellents aussi. Seuls les sortilèges qui protègent le château sont suffisamment puissants pour résister aux plus brillants d'entre eux. Et je ne tiens pas à équiper toutes nos portes intérieures avec, cela prendrait trop de temps.

- Laissez-moi deviner, dit le professeur McGonagall. C'est Severus qui est à l'origine de cette idée ?

Dumbledore échangea un regard complice avec ma nouvelle collègue et hocha la tête en souriant malicieusement.

- Severus Snape est le maître des potions, dit-il simplement en réponse à mon air interrogateur.

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et un petit rouleau de parchemin apparut sur mes genoux.

- Ceci contient les différents mots de passe de l'école. Vous devrez en prendre connaissance rapidement et le faire disparaitre ensuite.

- Bien, monsieur, dis-je en le rangeant dans ma poche.

- Minerva va maintenant vous montrer vos appartements et votre salle de classe. Vous pouvez aménager ces deux pièces comme bon vous semble. L'important est que vous vous y sentiez bien.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva.

- Vous avez des questions ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune.

- Alors allons-y.

Je saluai Dumbledore et je suivis McGonagall hors du bureau. Nous longeâmes le couloir jusqu'à une porte close. Je fis glisser la clé dans la serrure et nous pénétrâmes dans une salle sobre, comprenant un bureau, deux sièges, un placard et une étagère vide. Au fond, il y avait une autre porte. J'allais l'ouvrir et découvris une chambre avec un lit deux places, une table de chevet, une armoire et un grand miroir.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous, dit le professeur McGonagall, alors qu'un sourire envahissait mon visage. Installez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau, à l'étage du dessous. Prenez votre temps, nous ne sommes pas pressées.

McGonagall s'éclipsa, me laissant seule dans mon nouveau chez-moi. Je déballai mes affaires et entrepris de les ranger dans les meubles mis à ma disposition. Ensuite, j'accrochai un drapeau américain au-dessus de mon bureau et posai une photo de ma fille sur ce dernier. Je m'occuperais du reste de la décoration plus tard.  
>J'hésitai un instant avant de troquer ma tenue contre une robe de sorcière de couleur noire, plus propice à l'endroit, et pris le chemin du premier étage. Je trouvai aisément le bureau du professeur McGonagall. C'était une pièce agréable, meublée de bois et agrémentée de motifs écossais.<p>

- Vous avez fait vite, commenta-t-elle. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter le château.

.

Ooo

.

Voilà, c'était fait, j'avais fait le tour du château. Rapidement bien sûr, car il était bien trop vaste pour que je pusse tout visiter en une seule journée. Je connaissais l'emplacement des pièces essentielles, comme les salles communes des quatre maisons, le bureau de leurs directeurs, le réfectoire, la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, ma salle de classe… Bref, j'étais suffisamment informée pour me débrouiller toute seule dans cet immense endroit.

Minerva McGonagall était de bonne compagnie. Sous ses airs froids et sévères, j'étais persuadée que se cachait une personne sensible avec de vraies valeurs humaines, telles que la droiture et la sincérité.

En fin d'après-midi, elle m'entraina dans le parc pour me faire visiter les serres où se déroulaient les cours de botanique. Nous y rencontrâmes Pomona Chourave, qui enseignait la matière précédemment citée. C'était une petite femme replète, avec des cheveux gris en désordre recouverts par un chapeau rapiécé. Elle était très gentille et ce fut un réel plaisir de partager une tasse de thé avec elle.

Vers six heures, nous rentrâmes toutes les trois au château, direction la Grande Salle, pour le dîner. La Grande Salle était superbe. Elle comportait un plafond enchanté qui reproduisait le temps qu'il faisait dehors. On y trouvait quatre longues tables pour les quatre maisons de l'école. D'après ce que m'avait dit le professeur McGonagall, la plus près de la porte était celle de Serpentard, puis venait Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et contre le mur du fond, Gryffondor. En face d'elles, sur une estrade, il y avait la table réservée aux professeurs.

Je m'assis entre mes deux collègues, discutant de sujets divers et variés. Nous fûmes rejointes par trois autres professeurs dont je fis rapidement la connaissance : Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector et Hagrid.

Le professeur Sinistra était une femme assez mystérieuse, difficile à cerner au premier abord, qui enseignait l'astrologie. Le professeur Vector était une petite femme très énergique qui dispensait les cours d'arithmancie. Elle était amusante et je m'entendais bien avec elle. Hagrid, quant à lui, était quelqu'un qui semblait avoir un cœur aussi gros que sa personne, ce qui n'était pas peu dire car c'était un demi-géant.

Toutes ces personnes avaient été informées de ma venue le jour-même et elles étaient toutes très accueillantes, ce qui me surprenait agréablement car j'avais craint de ne pas être acceptée tout de suite, en vertu du fait que j'étais une étrangère qui, contrairement à elles, n'avaient jamais été élève à Poudlard et qui n'avait jamais donné un seul cours.

Ce fut le cœur léger que je quittai la Grande Salle pour aller me reposer dans mes appartements. Je m'endormis aux alentours de minuit, sereine et comblée.

.

Ooo

.

Les trois jours qui avaient suivi mon arrivée à Poudlard avaient été remplis de découvertes et de surprises. J'avais rencontré tous mes collègues, à l'exception du professeur de potions qui n'était pas encore arrivé, et ceux-ci m'avaient apporté un soutien précieux. Ils m'avaient bien informée sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard, aidée à me repérer dans le château, à préparer mes premiers cours et Minerva m'avait même briefée sur l'attitude à adopter face aux élèves. La veille de la rentrée, je me sentais fin prête à commencer mon nouveau métier.

- Kendra ! m'interpella une petite voix flutée alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle des professeurs.

- Oui, Filius ?

Filius Flitwick était le professeur de sortilèges. Il avait la particularité d'être vraiment petit.

- Nous avons une réunion professorale cet après-midi, à deux heures, vous n'oubliez pas ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est enregistré ! dis-je avec un sourire.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et allai m'aventurer du côté de l'infirmerie, dans l'espoir de trouver Mme Pomfresh à qui je voulais demander un remède pour le mal de tête lancinant que j'éprouvais depuis mon réveil.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'aperçus une silhouette qui m'était inconnue. En m'approchant, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille efflanquée, pâle, comme si elle était malade, avec un nez crochu, des cheveux d'ébène et des yeux magnifiques, très noirs. J'eus l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond quand je croisai son regard.  
>Je m'étonnai de sa présence ici :<p>

- J'avais cru comprendre que les élèves n'arrivaient que demain, dis-je calmement.

- Les élèves ordinaires, certes, mais pas moi, répondit froidement la jeune fille.

Autant dire que j'étais loin d'imaginer pareille réponse. Quelle arrogance !

- Qui êtes-vous ? enchaîna-t-elle abruptement.

J'hésitai à répondre, irritée par le ton employé.

- Kendra Campbell, le nouveau professeur de défense.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

- Ah. Eh bien, j'espère que vous serez plus performante que votre prédécesseur, professeur Campbell.

Sa remarque me figea sur place. Pour qui se prenait cette petite peste ?

- Eh bien, moi, j'espère que vous serez plus humble et polie lorsque vous serez dans ma classe, Miss… ?

Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je la reprisse de cette façon car elle sembla un instant déconcertée et battis plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Snape, dit-elle, sur un ton plus doux.

Snape ? N'était-ce pas le patronyme du professeur de potions ? Cette jeune fille porterait donc le même nom que lui ? Était-ce une simple coïncidence ou est-ce que…

- Meredith, que fais-tu ?

Une voix grave avait mis un terme à mes réflexions. Je tournai la tête pour voir d'où elle provenait et remarquai qu'un homme était apparu en haut des escaliers. Il était trop loin pour que je pusse examiner son visage mais j'avais dors et déjà la nette impression que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sympathique.

- Je discute, répondit l'adolescente, sans me quitter du regard.

L'homme descendit les escaliers, sa longue robe de sorcier flottant derrière lui. Quand il arriva à notre hauteur, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente qui recula d'un pas pour se serrer contre lui, et me regarda en face. Je fus alors frappée par les traits de son visage. C'étaient sensiblement les mêmes que ceux de l'enfant, en plus marqués, en plus durs. Mon regard fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre ces deux personnes. Non, je ne me trompais pas. Ils avaient _forcément_ un lien de parenté. Ils avaient les mêmes lèvres, le même nez, les mêmes yeux noirs et glacés. Les seuls différences notables devaient être la couleur de leur peau et la nature de leurs cheveux. L'homme avait le teint cireux et des cheveux gras qui lui tombaient aux épaules, la fille avait une peau claire, presque translucide et une chevelure lisse et épaisse.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, grinça l'homme. Serait-ce vous la fameuse Kendra Campbell ?

Bien qu'impressionnée par cet homme qui dégageait une aura de puissance presque palpable, je ne me démontai pas et répliquai nonchalamment :

- C'est exact. Et vous, je suppose que vous êtes le professeur Snape.

- Vous supposez bien.

Son ton était encore plus froid et péremptoire que celui de Meredith, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescente avant de recentrer son attention sur moi.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous en preniez à ma fille, grinça-t-il.

- Que je… quoi ? fis-je, scandalisée. Non. Pas du tout. Je me suis juste permis de lui faire remarquer son impudence.

Snape haussa les sourcils.

- Ah, oui ? Eh bien, sachez, Mrs Campbell, que tant que la rentrée n'a pas encore commencé, vous n'avez pas à lui faire remarquer quoique ce soit, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais je…

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? m'interrompit-il durement.

- Oui mais…

- Parfait. Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, Mrs Campbell. Profitez bien de cette année, car vous ne serez plus là l'année prochaine.

Je me sentis rougir de mécontentement. Non mais quel toupet !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda Snape, la voix doucereuse. Je pensais que Dumbledore vous en avait parlé avant de vous embaucher.

- M'avait parlé de quoi ? m'énervai-je.

- De votre poste bien sûr. Il est maudit.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Snape eut un sourire singulièrement mauvais, emprunt d'une ironie qui me donnait envie de le projeter contre le mur.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine qu'on effraie avec des histoires à dormir debout, dis-je, cassante.

Le sourire de Snape s'accentua. Il baissa les yeux vers sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux.

- On dirait que ton futur professeur ne me croit pas, n'est-ce pas Meredith ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête, goguenarde.

- Vous demanderez à vos collègues de plus amples informations sur le sujet, reprit-il. Vous verrez bien si ce que je viens de vous apprendre s'apparente à – quel était le terme ? – ah, oui… à des histoires à dormir debout.

La main qui caressait les cheveux de Meredith retomba le long de son torse et il se mit en marche.

- Nous nous reverrons d'ici une heure, Mrs Campbell, pour la réunion. Suis-moi, Meredith.

Meredith ne réagit pas immédiatement à l'appel de son père. Elle me fixait, sans se départir de son expression moqueuse.

Snape lança un regard en arrière.

- Meredith !

- Oui… j'arrive, papa.

Elle lui emboita le pas et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Je les regardai s'éloigner, leurs robes voletant largement derrière eux, tels deux chauves-souris géantes.  
>Quand ils ne furent plus visibles, je pris la direction de la salle des professeurs où je retrouvai plusieurs collègues, dont Filius, Pomona, Septima et Minerva qui perçurent immédiatement ma contrariété.<p>

- Oh la la, que vous est-il arrivé en chemin ? m'interrogea Pomona. Vous étiez si joyeuse tout à l'heure !

- Elle a croisé Severus, dit Septima avant d'éclater de rire.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, marmonnai-je. Il est infect. Et sa fille, n'en parlons pas.

Il y eut un silence. Je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée.

- Allons, Kendra, vous n'allez pas laisser Severus vous saper le moral ! s'exclama Pomona en posant une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

Septima me tendit une tasse de thé.

- Tenez, ça vous fera du bien.

- Merci.

Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

- Allez, racontez-nous ce qu'il vous a dit.

D'une voix lente et monocorde, je commençai mon récit…

.

Ooo

.

- Est-il vrai que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal est maudit ? questionnai-je, un instant plus tard.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, répondit Pomona. Peu après sa sortie de Poudlard, Vous-Savez-Qui s'est rendu auprès de Dumbledore pour lui demander ce poste. Il a refusé. Déjà à l'époque, il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Fou de rage, Vous-Savez-Qui a donc maudit le poste de DFCM. Depuis, aucun professeur n'est parvenu à y rester plus d'un an.

Je fis la grimace.

- Kendra, il ne faut pas que vous preniez cette malédiction trop au sérieux, intervint Minerva. Certains de vos prédécesseurs sont partis de leur propre gré.

- A qui pensez-vous ? interrogea Pomona.

- A Remus Lupin, par exemple.

- Si Severus n'avait pas crié sur les toits que Remus était un loup-garou, il serait probablement encore là, fit remarquer Pomona.

- Severus…, grognai-je.

Septima s'esclaffa à nouveau.

- Vous ne lui avez parlé que quelques minutes et vous le détestez déjà !

Je croisai les bras sur la poitrine.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ça, bougonnai-je.

- Severus a très mauvais caractère, dit Minerva. Il est désagréable avec tout le monde, et il le sera d'autant plus avec car vous occupez le poste qu'il convoitise depuis des années. Mais ne vous en faites pas, on s'habitue vite.

- Peut-être, répondis-je à contrecœur. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne m'habituerai jamais à l'effronterie de sa morveuse !

- Meredith ne vous posera pas de problèmes. Son père la soutient systématiquement devant autrui, mais il ne la laissera pas faire la loi à Poudlard, ce n'est pas son style.

- J'espère sincèrement que vous avez raison, Minerva.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et je tournai la tête pour voir entrer une demi-douzaine de professeurs, dont Snape qui alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil opposé au mien. Je lui lançai un regard froid, auquel il répondit par un sourire moqueur.

- Alors, vous vous êtes renseignée ? demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai, exacerbée.

- Laissez-la tranquille, Severus, lui intima Pomona.

Il leva rapidement les yeux vers elle avant de les reposer sur moi.

- Il faut croire que oui, railla-t-il.

- Et gardez vos sarcasmes pour vos élèves, ajouta Minerva. Installons-nous, le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

L'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard s'assit autour de la table de réunion. Je me trouvais entre Charity Burbage, professeur d'étude des Moldus, et Septima. En face de moi, il y avait Filius, rehaussé par une pile de livres, et Hagrid.

A deux heures pile, le professeur Dumbledore arriva, vêtu d'une robe mauve, et s'installa en bout de table. Après m'avoir officiellement présentée à mes collègues – ce qui n'était pas indispensable étant donné que je connaissais déjà tout le monde –, il évoqua brièvement le fonctionnement de Poudlard, rappelant les règles à faire respecter aux élèves, les récompenses et sanctions possibles, les horaires… Bref, tout ce qui n'était pas d'une importance capitale au premier abord mais qui était absolument nécessaire si on voulait que l'école tourne rond. Puis, il distribua nos emplois du temps respectifs ainsi que les listes d'élèves que nous aurions en charge. Un sourire passa sur mon visage lorsque je lus le nom du célèbre Harry Potter sur celle des sixième année. Sourire qui se transforma en un rictus franchement réprobateur quand je constatai, quelques secondes plus tard, que Meredith Snape figurait aussi sur cette liste.

.

Ooo

.

_Le lendemain soir, peu avant le festin de début d'année…_

- Kendra ! Où diable étiez-vous donc passée ?

- A la tour nord, Pomona. J'admirais le paysage…

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer quoi que ce soit, les élèves vont bientôt arriver, venez !

Pomona me saisit le poignet et m'entraîna vers la Grande Salle. Dans le hall, nous croisâmes Meredith Snape qui me toisa du mieux qu'elle le put. Je fis mine de l'ignorer et suivis Pomona qui me fit assoir à la table des professeurs, entre elle et une chaise vide.  
>A quelques mètres de moi, Dumbledore, assis au centre de la table, dans son fauteuil d'or au haut dossier, s'adressa à Minerva :<p>

- Vous devriez y aller, je crois que les diligences sont arrivées.

Minerva quitta son siège et traversa la Grande Salle, ses talons claquant le sol dallé. Il y eut un bref silence, puis soudain, un tumulte de voix et de bruits de pas résonna dans le hall. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent massivement dans la Grande Salle et les quatre longues tables se remplirent sous le plafond noir sans étoiles, semblable au ciel qu'on apercevait à travers les hautes fenêtres. Tout au long des tables, des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, illuminant les fantômes argentés dispersés dans la salle et les visages des élèves qui s'interpellaient d'une maison à l'autre. Parfois, certains tournaient la tête vers la table des professeurs et me regardaient d'un air curieux.

- Severus n'est pas là ? demanda une voix que j'identifiais comme étant celle d'Aurora.

Pomona tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, pour examiner la Grande Table.

- Il faut croire que non, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas une grosse perte, intervins-je, m'attirant plusieurs sourires malicieux.

- Le professeur Snape est parti chercher Harry, nous apprit Hagrid d'une voix bourrue.

- Harry Potter ? demandai-je.

- Oui, le gamin a eu un pépin. Normalement, c'est moi qui aurait du y aller : une Auror affectée à la protection de Pré-au-Lard m'avait envoyé son Patronus pour prévenir qu'elle ramènerait Harry à la grille de Poudlard mais le professeur Snape l'a intercepté et il a décrété que…

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, Hagrid, l'interrompit Filius. Regardez, Minerva est de retour.

En effet, les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de se rouvrir sur notre collègue. Celle-ci portait un tabouret sur lequel était posé l'antique chapeau de sorcier que j'avais vu dans le bureau du directeur, le jour de mon arrivée.  
>Minerva s'avança, suivie d'une file d'élèves plus jeunes et moins assurés que les autres, déjà installés.<p>

- Ce sont les première années ? demandai-je à Pomona.

- Oui, ce sont eux.

La rumeur des conversations cessa et les première année s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs, face à leurs futurs camarades. Minerva plaça soigneusement le tabouret devant eux puis fit un pas en arrière.

L'école toute entière semblait attendre en retenant son souffle. Je compris alors que le vieux chapeau n'était nul autre que celui qui devait répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons et qu'il était, comme je l'avais lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, sur le point d'entamer sa traditionnelle chanson de début d'année.  
>La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe du Choixpeau magique, juste au-dessus du bord, s'ouvrit largement :<p>

_Il y a bien mille ans,  
>Lorsque j'étais neuf et bien portant,<br>Quatre illustres sorciers,  
>Ont eu l'excellente idée<br>De fonder ensemble l'école Poudlard  
>Pour répandre leur immense savoir.<br>Chacun montra très vite  
>Sa vertu favorite<br>Et en fit le blason  
>De sa propre maison.<br>Ainsi pour aller à Serpentard,  
>Il fallait descendre de noble lignée<br>Et être diablement rusé.  
>Serdaigle n'acceptait dans sa classe<br>Que les esprits les plus perspicaces,  
>Tandis que chez le hardi Gryffondor<br>N'avaient leur place que les plus forts.  
>Enfin la bonne Poufsouffle recueillait<br>les élèves qu'on lui laissait._

_Poudlard vécut longtemps en harmonie_  
><em>Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les premiers ennuis.<em>  
><em>Chaque fondateur voulant imposer sa loi,<em>  
><em>plus d'une fois l'école faillit voler en éclats.<em>  
><em>Un matin Serpentard dit qu'il était temps pour lui<em>  
><em>De faire sa valise sans plus de cérémonie,<em>  
><em>Et les maisons ne furent plus jamais unies<em>  
><em>Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie.<em>

_Depuis que les fondateurs m'ont doté d'un cerveau,_  
><em>Je répartis les élèves dans la maison qu'il leur faut.<em>  
><em>N'ayez crainte de ma décision,<em>  
><em>Car le Choixpeau Magique a toujours raison<em>

_Maintenant, permettez-moi  
>De vous rappeler encore une fois<br>Qu'il n'est pas vain de protéger Poudlard  
>Des forces hostiles, qui tôt ou tard,<br>Ressurgiront dans le monde  
>Et creuseront notre tombe.<br>Pour les empêcher d'nous envahir  
>Il faut nous réunir. <strong>*<strong>  
><em>

Le chapeau redevint immobile et la salle éclata en applaudissements.  
>J'étais troublée par la chanson du chapeau. Jamais je n'avais songé qu'un vieux morceau tissu pouvait tenir pareilles recommandations. Quand le silence fut revenu, Minerva déroula un long rouleau de parchemin sur lequel figuraient les noms des nouveaux élèves. Elle les appela un par un pour les faire assoir sur le tabouret et enfiler le Choixpeau magique.<p>

- Regardez si elle n'est pas mignonne, dit Pomona, quand il ne resta plus qu'une seule élève sur l'estrade. J'espère qu'elle atterrira chez moi.

Je souris. Par « chez moi », Pomona entendait la maison dont elle était directrice, à savoir Poufsouffle.

Gênée par tous les regards qui convergeaient vers elle, la fillette tirait nerveusement sur ses tresses blondes.

- Wheeler Lucy ! dit Minerva.

Lucy tremblait tellement qu'elle faillit tomber du tabouret lorsqu'elle s'y assit. Minerva posa sur sa tête le Choixpeau magique qui déclara presqu'aussitôt :

- Poufsouffle !

Les élèves de Poufsouffle applaudirent chaleureusement Lucy qui s'empressa de les rejoindre à table.

- Contente ? dis-je à Pomona.

- Oui, répondit-elle joyeusement, tandis que Minerva regagnait sa place auprès des professeurs.

On entendait la rumeur des voix enfler à nouveau mais avant que la Grande Salle ne soit redevenue bruyante, Dumbledore s'était levé pour annoncer le début du festin.

Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or alignés sur les tables se remplirent de mets et de boissons. Me sentant soudainement affamée, je me servis en abondance de tout ce qui passait à ma portée. Je me régalais. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour aussi bien mangé.

L'atmosphère était à la fête. La Grande Salle résonnait des conversations et des rires, auxquels se mêlait le cliquetis des couverts.

- Potter est là ! s'exclama soudainement Pomona.

Je levai le nez de mon assiette. Un adolescent de taille moyenne venait de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la table des Gryffondor. Il marchait si vite qu'il était déjà passé devant la table des Poufsouffle avant que les autres élèves aient vraiment eu le temps de le regarder.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demandai-je en avisant son visage couvert de sang.

- Vous poserez la question à Severus, dit-elle moqueusement. Le voilà qui arrive.

Snape avait fait son apparition peu après Harry Potter et progressait vers nous. Il monta sur l'estrade, contourna la table, et vint s'assoir sur la seule chaise libre, à savoir celle qui était juste à côté de moi.

« Génial », songeai-je.

- Si vous avez des commentaires désobligeants à faire, ayez le cran de les faire à haute voix, dit Snape sèchement.

- Alors comme ça, monsieur est legilimens ?

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air narquois.

- J'ignorais qu'une femme comme vous utilisait des mots si compliqués.

Et paf ! Prends ça dans les dents, Kendra ! Bon, j'avoue, je l'avais un peu cherché.

- Ma fille est legilimens de naissance, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

- Vraiment ? Et que vous voulez-vous que cela me fasse ?

Il avait raison : pourquoi avais-je parlé d'elle ? Parce qu'il m'avait vexée. Quelle idiote !

Je serrai les dents et reportai mon attention sur Harry Potter. Le sang avait disparu de son visage et, à présent, il était en grande discussion avec deux de ses amis.

- Vous comptez faire partie du fan club de Harry Potter ? interrogea une voix grave, froide et ironique sur ma droite.

Je tournai la tête pour regarder Snape dans les yeux.

- Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

- Disons que donner trop d'importance à ce gamin frondeur et déjà excessivement arrogant n'est pas lui rendre service, répliqua-t-il hypocritement.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre d'homme à vous soucier de ce qui est bon ou non pour les élèves, professeur Snape. Comme quoi, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Snape me lança un regard à faire fuir le lord noir lui-même.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne lui demanderai pas d'autographe, ajoutai-je, sarcastique. Je ne voudrais pas que sa tête enfle encore plus que celle de votre fille.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre d'une façon que j'imaginais parfaitement cinglante, mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'était levé dans l'intention évidente de faire un discours. Les conversations et les rires qui résonnaient dans la Grande Salle s'évanouirent instantanément.

- Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, les bras largement écartés comme s'il avait voulu étreindre tout le monde à la fois.

A ce moment là, je remarquai que sa main droite était noircie et cadavérique, comme si elle avait été victime d'un maléfice puissant et inguérissable. Je m'étonnais de ne pas m'en être aperçue plus tôt.  
>Des chuchotements se répandirent dans la Grande Salle et je devinai que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir fait cette constatation déroutante.<br>Conscient que sa main blessée attirait l'attention, Dumbledore sourit et tira sa manche pourpre et or par-dessus.

- Rien d'inquiétant, assura-t-il d'un ton dégagé. A présent… je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie vous attend…

- Qu'est-il arrivé à sa main ? demandai-je discrètement à Pomona.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- … et Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous informer que tous les objets provenant du magasin des frères Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception. Comme d'habitude, ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront donner leur nom au directeur ou à la directrice de leurs maisons respectives. Nous cherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs pour les matchs. Les candidats devront se signaler de la même manière. Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir cette année une nouvelle enseignante dans notre équipe, le professeur Campbell.

Pomona me donna un coup de coude, m'incitant à me lever sous les applaudissements chaleureux des élèves.

- Le professeur Campbell, ancienne Auror, sera votre professeur de défense, annonça Dumbledore.

Il se racla la gorge afin de poursuivre, alors que je me rasseyais :

- Autre chose à présent : Comme vous le savez, les Mangemorts sont à nouveau en liberté et quoiqu'en disent certains d'entre nous, je peux vous assurer que Lord Voldemort se renforce chaque jour un peu plus.

Le silence devint tendu, pesant, à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur les dangers que représente cette situation et sur les précautions que nous devons tous prendre pour assurer notre sécurité. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été consolidées durant l'été, nous disposons désormais de moyens nouveaux, plus puissants, pour assurer notre protection, mais nous devrons nous garder soigneusement de toute imprudence, que ce soit de la part des élèves ou de celle des enseignants. Je vous demande donc instamment de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposées pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi détestables qu'elles vous paraissent – en partie l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. Je vous supplie, au cas où vous remarqueriez quelque chose de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, d'en informer immédiatement un professeur. Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres.

Dumbledore balaya la salle de son regard bleu, puis il sourit à nouveau.

- Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Souhaitons-nous donc bonne nuit. Salut !

Dans le raclement assourdissant des bancs qu'on repoussait, des centaines d'élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle pour prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs.

Je me levai à mon tour et percutai Snape en descendant de l'estrade. Il se retourna pour me lancer un regard méchamment noir.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, lui signifiai-je froidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit volte-face. Sa longue robe noire accompagnant son mouvement, il prit la direction de la sortie.

- Non mais je rêve ! m'exclamai-je. Je l'ai à peine touché !

- Vous l'avez profondément vexé tout à l'heure, me fit remarquer Pomona.

- Quand ?

- Quand vous avez parlé de sa fille.

J'eus un petit rire.

- C'est vrai. Mais il l'avait mérité.

- Ne faites pas de Severus votre ennemi, me conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle, vous pourriez vous en mordre les doigts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Une review ! Une review ! Une ! Que dis-je... DES review, please ! :-) <em>**  
><em><strong>* Allez, si vous ne savez pas quoi mettre dedans, vous n'avez qu'à dire ce que vous avez pensé de la chanson du Choixpeau magique. Eh oui, elle est de moi :D <strong>_

_**A bientôt tout le monde !** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :-)  
><strong>

**Merci pour les review, les mises en alerte... ça met du baume au cœur pour continuer à écrire.**

**Bises  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Premier jour de cours<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec un poids sur l'estomac. C'était ma première journée de cours et je commençais avec les sixième année. Bien évidemment, je devais débuter avec le niveau que je redoutais le plus. La faute à pas de chance ! Ce n'était pas le programme que j'appréhendais, il était d'une facilité enfantine pour une ex-apprentie Auror, mais je craignais de manquer d'autorité. J'étais loin, très loin, de posséder l'autorité naturelle de Minerva, et s'il prenait l'envie à peste numéro un, alias Meredith Snape, de perturber mon cours, j'avais peur de ne pas savoir gérer. De plus, j'étais persuadée que si j'avais le malheur de commettre une maladresse, elle irait immédiatement en parler à son cher papa qui se ferait une joie de me ridiculiser devant les autres professeurs.<p>

Je soupirai et m'orientai vers la Grande Salle. Je pris mon petit déjeuner entre Minerva et Pomona. Quand nous eûmes finit, mes deux collègues se levèrent, ainsi que Filius et Severus. Chacun se dirigea vers la maison dont il était responsable. Minerva alla auprès des Gryffondor, Pomona auprès des Poufsouffle, Filius auprès des Serdaigle et Severus auprès des Serpentard.

Les quatre directeurs de maison distribuèrent les emplois du temps, s'entretinrent avec quelques-uns de leurs élèves et revinrent s'installer à la table des enseignants.

- Vous avez l'air tendu, dit Minerva.

Je haussai les épaules en me forçant à sourire.

- Ça se passera bien, vous verrez.

- J'espère que j'arriverai à me faire respecter.

- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça.

Minerva consulta sa montre.

- Venez, il est l'heure, ajouta-t-elle.

Je suivis Minerva hors de la Grande Salle, nous montâmes au premier étage.

- A plus tard, dit ma collègue avant de continuer à gravir les escaliers.

Je pris la direction de ma salle de classe. Je m'assis derrière le bureau professoral. La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit et, un instant plus tard, les élèves entraient dans la salle. Certains me dévisageaient, d'autres discutaient entre eux sans me prêter attention, et d'autres encore étaient occupés à observer les portraits des illustres sorciers accrochés aux murs.

Mes yeux se promenèrent sur les élèves, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde supplémentaire sur Harry Potter, assis au troisième rang, à côté d'un rouquin dégingandé, et sur Meredith Snape. Peste numéro un était arrivée la dernière et s'était installée au fond de la classe, à côté d'une jolie fille aux cheveux châtain clair. Elle avait sourit d'un air narquois en croisant mon regard, puis elle avait tourné la tête vers son amie pour lui faire la conversation.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, je fermai la porte d'un coup de baguette magique et le silence se fit.

- Bonjour à tous, dis-je d'un ton dégagé.

Je fis l'appel, présentai rapidement les différentes parties que nous allions étudier cette année : sortilèges informulés, Détraqueurs, Inferi… et commençai mon cours sur les sortilèges informulés. Tous les élèves m'écoutaient attentivement. Enfin presque tous… deux pipelettes – inutile de préciser lesquelles – persistaient à poursuivre leur discussion à voix basse malgré les regards noirs que je leur jetais de plus en plus fréquemment.

- Je vous dérange ? finis-je par leur demander froidement.

Les deux filles se turent aussitôt. Meredith croisa les bras, l'air hautain, et me regarda dans les yeux tandis que les joues de sa voisine viraient à l'écarlate.

- La prochaine fois, je vous sépare, les avertis-je. Où en étais-je ?

- Vous nous demandiez quel était l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé, dit une petite voix aiguë.

Cette voix appartenait à Parvati Patil, une Gryffondor qui buvait mes paroles depuis le début du cours.

- Ah, oui, c'est exact. Eh bien, Miss Snape va me répondre puisqu'elle semble avoir beaucoup de choses à dire.

Toute la classe se retourna vers elle. Elle se redressa, ses yeux noirs me fixant toujours intensément, et répondit posément :

- Ceux qui parviennent à user de magie sans formuler d'incantations bénéficient d'un effet de surprise lorsqu'ils jettent un sort. Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables. C'est une question de concentration et de force mentale.

Je fus surprise de la complémentarité de sa réponse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle puisse aligner deux mots sur le sujet sachant qu'elle ne m'avait pas écoutée une seconde jusqu'ici.

- C'est une excellente réponse. J'accorde dix points à Serpentard.

Meredith se départit momentanément de son air arrogant et je pus lire de l'étonnement sur son visage hâve.

- Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en binômes, repris-je en m'adressant à la totalité de la classe cette fois. L'un des deux partenaires essayera d'ensorceler l'autre sans parler et l'autre tentera de repousser le maléfice en restant tout aussi muet. Allez-y.

Les élèves se levèrent dans un retentissement de raclement de chaises, et firent ce que je leur avais demandé. Je me rassis derrière le bureau pour observer leurs efforts. Beaucoup d'entre eux trichaient en murmurant simplement l'incantation au lieu de la lancer à voix haute.

- Votre charme du bouclier est remarquable, Potter, mais il le serait d'autant plus si vous gardiez vos lèvres closes en l'exécutant.

Le Survivant se détourna de son partenaire pour me regarder. Il fit une grimace désolée qui m'arracha un sourire amusé.

J'allai le rejoindre.

- Concentrez-vous sur votre objectif, il faut que vous souhaitiez ardemment l'atteindre. Ne quittez pas votre partenaire des yeux et croyez en vous, lui dis-je calmement.

Potter hocha la tête, pointa sa baguette sur le rouquin dégingandé avec qui il travaillait et quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

- Pas mal, dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, les sourcils froncés.

- Je voulais juste le désarmer, bougonna-t-il.

- Ça, il ne fallait pas le dire, répondis-je en riant toujours.

Potter m'offrit un sourire timide.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor, ajoutai-je avant de m'éloigner.

A quelques mètres de moi, une Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus parvint sans prononcer un mot à repousser le maléfice de Jambencoton qu'avait marmonné son binôme.

- Félicitations, Miss ? dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- Granger, répondit fièrement la fille.

Je donnai dix autres points à la maison rouge et or. Je me dirigeai ensuite du côté des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy peinait autant que Harry Potter un peu plus tôt et je lui prodiguai les mêmes conseils qu'à lui, sans succès.

A droite de Malefoy, un groupe de trois filles s'exerçait. Parmi elles, il y avait la copine de Meredith.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez trois ? l'interrogeai-je. J'étais persuadée qu'il y a avait un nombre pair d'élèves dans cette classe.

- Eh bien…, commença-t-elle, visiblement embarrassée.

Je ne lui laissai pas le te temps de finir sa phrase car je venais d'obtenir la réponse à ma question. Au fond de la classe, assise sur une table, Meredith était occupée à limer ses ongles…

« Merlin, retenez-moi, je vais la tuer ! », songeai-je en serrant les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour votre mettre au travail ? grondai-je en franchissant la distance qui me séparait d'elle.

Elle fit disparaitre sa lime à ongle d'un geste de la main et leva les yeux vers moi.

- Je m'ennuie, répliqua-t-elle simplement. Personne n'a le niveau pour m'affronter ici.

- Oh, vraiment ? répondis-je. Eh bien, nous allons rapidement trouver une solution à votre problème. Debout !

Elle s'exécuta. Je fis disparaître la table sur laquelle elle était installée pour libérer de l'espace.

- Sortez votre baguette, ordonnai-je.

Là encore, elle obéit.

- Maintenant attaquez-moi.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Vous voulez que je _vous_ attaque ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est ça. On va voir si vous allez vous ennuyer bien longtemps.

Elle me dévisagea d'un drôle d'air.

- Très bien, répliqua-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette magique.

Il s'écoula un instant sans que rien ne se produise, puis Meredith me lança un _expelliarmus _informulé que je parai aussitôt. Elle réessaya une fois, deux fois, trois fois sans parvenir à me désarmer. Je la laissai persévérer avant de lui jeter un sortilège d'entrave qu'elle réussit à contrer.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenue qu'on inversait les rôles, siffla-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

- Vous voulez aussi que je vous dise quels sorts je compte utiliser contre vous ? rétorquai-je ironiquement.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

- Ça me faciliterait la tâche, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Mais dans ce cas, ne vous donnez pas la peine de jeter des informulés, professeur.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de me désarmer, je ripostai par un _Rictusempra _qu'elle para difficilement suivi d'un _Titillando _qu'elle évita in extremis.

- Vous tenez tant que ça à me faire rire ? dit-elle.

- Si vous voulez, je peux aussi vous faire pleurer.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lança un _Mobilicorpus _qui passa à un mètre de moi. Pour le coup, elle avait vraiment mal visé !

- Besoin de lunettes, Miss Snape ?

Je savais qu'elle était fatiguée : elle avait la respiration haletante et ses réflexes étaient plus lents qu'au début de l'affrontement, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me moquer de la demoiselle.

Je la vis serrer les dents. Elle réessaya de m'ensorceler. Cette fois, j'avais décidé de mettre un terme à ce duel et j'avais à peine paré son maléfice que je lui renvoyais déjà un sort qui la projeta à terre. Dans sa chute, elle était parvenue à garder sa baguette et la pointa dans ma direction, mais je la désarmais promptement et celle-ci vient atterrir dans ma main gauche.

Meredith afficha une moue contrariée.

- Alors vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyée ? demandai-je en baissant les yeux vers elle, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Non, professeur, souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait les joues roses et respirait comme une asthmatique. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle hésita une seconde avant de la prendre.

- Vous vous êtes bien battue, la complimentai-je. Au total, vous aurez fait gagner trente points à votre maison aujourd'hui.

Elle ne répondit pas et posa sur moi un regard de marbre, néanmoins le frémissement de ses lèvres la trahit et je fus certaine qu'elle avait retenu un sourire.

Je réalisai soudain qu'un grand nombre d'élèves s'était arrêté pour nous observer. Je tournai la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau.

- Le cours va bientôt se terminer, annonçai-je. Je vous fais grâce des trois minutes restantes, vous pouvez partir.

Mes élèves regagnèrent leurs places pour ranger leurs affaires.

- Au revoir, professeur, dirent la majorité d'entre eux avant de quitter la classe.

- Au revoir, à jeudi.

.

Ooo

.

Après la récréation, j'accueillis les première année. C'était assez amusant de leur faire cours : un rien les impressionnait. Enseigner en première année avait également le mérite d'être reposant puisque je n'étais censée leur donner qu'un aperçu très général des forces du Mal. Autrement dit, pas de formules magiques, pas de duels et donc pas de dangers éventuels et de surveillance intensive de ma part… juste un peu de théorie sur les créatures du monde magique et la façon dont il convenait d'agir devant les plus dangereuses.

La classe que j'avais en face de moi était composée de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, des élèves calmes, sérieux, intelligents voire très intelligents. Parmi eux, il y avait Lucy Wheeler et Avery Simpson que je trouvais attachants.

- C'est vrai que vous avez été Auror, madame ? m'avait demandé Avery à la fin de l'heure.

- Si on veut, avais-je répondu avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Et vous avez tués beaucoup de méchants sorciers ? s'enquit la petite fille.

- Pas beaucoup, non, ce n'est pas un jeu de tuer des gens, Miss Wheeler.

- Ah. Mais vous êtes quand même célèbre.

- Célèbre, moi ? Mais pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

- Parce que tous les Aurors sont célèbres.

- Je crains que non, seuls les plus grands le sont. Certains d'entre eux sont représentés sur les murs, regardez.

Les deux enfants tournèrent la tête vers les portraits.

- Vous n'y êtes pas, s'étonna Lucy.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas célèbre.

- Pourtant, vous êtes une grande sorcière ! Vous savez tellement de choses ! s'exclama le petit Serdaigle.

Je me mis à rire.

- Vous devriez y aller, votre prochain cours va bientôt débuter.

- D'accord. A bientôt, professeur Campbell, répondirent-ils en chœur avant de détaler comme des lapins.

« Je crois que j'aime ce métier. », pensai-je en me laissant tomber dans mon fauteuil. Je fis apparaître une tasse de café que je bus lentement en attendant les troisième année.

.

Ooo

.

Le soir, dans le hall du château, je rencontrai Minerva qui discutait avec Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire.

- Bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant. Alors quel est votre ressenti sur cette première journée de cours ?

- Le métier de prof est plus fatiguant que je le croyais, répondis-je. Mais j'ai passé une bonne journée. Tout s'est bien déroulé.

- Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. Vous avez dîné ?

- Pas encore.

- Bien, nous pouvons donc y aller ensemble.

Je suivis Minerva et Irma jusqu'à la table des enseignants, dans la Grande Salle, et m'installai à leur droite.

Je levai la tête vers le plafond magique. Il était très sombre et de gros nuages planaient au-dessus de nous.

- Ça sent la pluie, grommelai-je.

- Vaut mieux qu'elle tombe cette nuit que demain, dit Irma. Vous voulez des saucisses ?

- Oui, merci, dis-je en attrapant le plat qu'elle me tendait.

- Ah, Kendra ! s'écria une voix en bout de table. Alors cette journée ?

Je tournai la tête vers Pomona.

- Bien, bien, fis-je.

- Vous avez l'air radieux !

Je souris largement.

- C'est parce que je me plais ici.

Je me servis des haricots verts et entamai mon repas.

- Dîtes-moi, Kendra, dit Minerva. Vous avez des enfants, non ?

- J'ai une petite fille, répondis-je après avoir dégluti.

- Et où l'avez-vous scolarisée ?

- Oh, elle est encore trop petite pour suivre une formation magique : elle n'a que huit ans. Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'envoyer dans une école de sorcellerie un jour.

- Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a pas de magie en elle ?

Je lui expliquai brièvement la particularité de Kim.

- Vous savez, Kendra, Dumbledore a déjà accepté un loup garou au sein de son établissement. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, votre fille aura la possibilité d'aller à l'école.

- Un loup garou ? m'étonnai-je. Vraiment ? Mais ne craignait-il pas qu'il morde les autres élèves ?

- Dumbledore a su parfaitement gérer la situation, assura Minerva. Il a mis en place suffisamment de mesures pour tenir l'enfant éloigné de ses camarades lors des nuits de pleine lune.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je vous crois volontiers, Minerva. Mais je ne sais même pas si Kimberley est vraiment une sorcière.

- Voyons, ma chère, elle possède des dons remarquables ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas… elle a des dons, certes, mais ce sont des dons étranges, qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler…

- Peu d'enfants arrivent à contrôler leur magie à cet âge-là, m'interrompit-elle.

- Je le sais, mais si on met ses dons entre parenthèses, on peut dire qu'elle n'a jamais exécuté le moindre tour de magie. Elle n'a jamais fait voler ses peluches, ses cheveux poussent naturellement, elle se blesse en tombant… Même les situations périlleuses pour sa vie ne réveillent pas sa magie : un jour, elle est tombée dans un lac et si je n'étais pas intervenue, elle se serait probablement noyée.

- Vous vous faites du souci pour rien. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, elle n'a que huit ans, c'est encore trop tôt pour juger.

Je soupirai. Minerva me tapota gentiment le dessus de la main.

- Vous me montrerez une photo de Kimberley ?

Je souris.

- Oui, bien sûr… j'en ai une dans mes appartements.

Je claquai des doigts et la photo qui se trouvait chez moi se métamorphosa dans ma main.

- Regardez.

Minerva se pencha pour l'examiner. La photo représentait Kimberley, allongée sur une plage de Floride, ses longs cheveux blonds agités par le vent, un sourire ravi s'étalant sur son visage d'enfant. Cette photo datait de l'année dernière.

- Elle est aussi jolie que sa maman, commenta ma collègue.

Irma jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Minerva.

- Et elle a de très beaux yeux… bleu-vert, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Un intermédiaire entre la couleur des miens et celle de son défunt papa.

Les deux femmes me regardèrent avec compassion.

- Ça fait neuf mois, leur confiai-je en faisant disparaître la photo.

Je me servis un verre d'eau que je bus d'une traite.

- Bonsoir, fit une voix froide sur ma droite alors que je reposais mon verre sur la table.

- Bonsoir, professeur, répondis-je.

- Bonsoir, Severus, dit Minerva.

Le maître des potions s'assit nonchalamment à côté de moi.

- Je constate que vous avez survécu à votre première journée, dit-il.

- Eh oui, les élèves ne m'ont pas encore achevée, répliquai-je.

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils auraient du mal à y parvenir.

Je haussai les sourcils.

- Laissez-moi deviner… Meredith vous a parlé de moi.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Elle n'a pas perdu de temps.

Snape attrapa une bouteille de rosé et en remplit son verre à moitié.

- Figurez-vous que ma fille, aussi insupportable qu'elle puisse vous sembler, ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre égard.

Je manquai de m'étrangler.

- Je vous demande pardon ? dis-je en toussotant.

Les lèvres du sorcier se fendirent en un sourire railleur.

- Je me doutais que ça vous ferait un choc.

Je tournai la tête vers la table des Serpentard et avisai l'adolescente qui se rassasiait en compagnie de son amie. Quelque chose me disait que je m'étais trompée à son sujet, que cette gamine était loin d'être aussi hautaine, méprisante et insensible qu'elle le laissait paraître.

- Meredith est plutôt douée en duel et elle maîtrise parfaitement les sortilèges informulés, dis-je soudainement. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas étranger à cela ?

Snape but une gorgée de rosé et regarda dans la direction de sa fille.

- Meredith aime apprendre par elle-même, m'annonça-t-il. Mais je l'aide volontiers à se perfectionner, notamment en potions et en défense.

- J'ai été très impressionnée par sa force mentale.

- Pourtant, vous avez une fille Legilimens de naissance.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris.

- Vous vous en souvenez ?

- Évidemment, ce n'est pas chose courante.

Décidément, Snape était aussi surprenant que sa progéniture…

- Kimberley ne contrôle malheureusement pas ce qu'elle fait, poursuivis-je. Elle voit ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des gens à l'instant même où elle les regarde. Du coup, elle a tendance à fuir le regard des autres pour ne pas les incommoder.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ? s'enquit-il.

- Huit ans.

- Elle a encore le temps d'y arriver.

Il ancra ses yeux sombres dans les miens. Après réflexion, je les trouvai encore plus beaux que ceux de Meredith. J'étais subjuguée par ce regard onyx, impénétrable, qui me donnait l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un tunnel froid et obscur.

- Le temps ? répétai-je doucement.

- Il faut qu'elle apprenne avant d'avoir l'âge d'aller à l'école.

J'étais assez d'accord avec lui. Pour l'instant, Kim passait son temps dans un internat rempli d'enfants anormaux qui se serraient les coudes et acceptaient facilement leurs différences. Et quand elle n'était pas là-bas, elle vivait avec moi, mes parents ou encore Hope… des gens qui l'aimaient comme elle était. Mais le monde extérieur était cruel et je craignais qu'elle soit rejetée à cause de son don. Pire, je redoutais qu'on lui fasse du mal à cause de cela. Après tout, quelle personne apprécierait qu'un étranger pénètre continuellement son esprit sans lui demander son avis ?

Je vis Minerva se lever.

- Vous venez prendre un thé chez moi ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Volontiers, Minerva.

- Je suppose que je ne vous le propose pas, Severus ?

- Non, merci. J'ai une retenue à surveiller.

- Déjà ? m'étonnai-je.

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent à nouveau sur moi.

- Oui, déjà, articula-t-il lentement.

- Très bien. À demain, Severus, dit Minerva.

Elle quitta la table. Je saluai le maître des potions et accourus derrière elle. Nous traversâmes le hall, montâmes au premier étage et entrâmes dans le bureau de Minerva.

- Severus vous a fait un beau compliment ce soir, dit-elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Profitez-en, notre cher collègue en est avare.

Elle agita sa baguette magique et deux tasses apparurent devant nous, comme suspendues dans les airs. Sur un signe de sa part, j'en pris une et me carrai dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

- J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, répondis-je en souriant.

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! dit Minerva.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter.

- Bonsoir, professeur. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de vous.

- Installez-vous, Potter.

L'adolescent referma la porte et vint s'assoir sur un fauteuil à côté de moi.

- Je suppose que c'est à propos de votre B.U.S.E de potions et du professeur Snape.

Potter hocha la tête d'un air lugubre.

- Je suis allé le voir, comme vous me l'avez conseillé ce matin, pour lui demander de m'accepter dans sa classe malgré ma note.

- Et donc ? A-t-il accédé à votre requête ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Il ne veut rien entendre, grommela-t-il.

Minerva soupira.

- Je m'en doutais, dit-elle. Je lui en toucherai un mot, mais je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur McGonagall.

- Je le fais parce que j'ai été très satisfaite de vos notes en métamorphose, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du Mal, Potter. Très satisfaite, oui. Vous avez du potentiel et vous méritez qu'on vous aide à devenir Auror.

Potter sourit.

- Vous devriez regagner votre salle commune maintenant. Bonne nuit, Potter.

- Bonne nuit, professeur. Et merci encore, dit-il avant de se volatiliser.

- Quelle note a-t-il obtenu à sa B.U.S.E de potions pour que le professeur Snape refuse de le prendre dans sa classe ? interrogeai-je.

- E, répondit Minerva en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air agacé.

- E ! m'exclamai-je. C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Severus ne prend en sixième et septième années que les élèves qui ont réussi à obtenir un Optimal en potions.

- Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde, marmonnai-je. Vous pensez que vous arriverez à le convaincre d'accepter Potter ?

- Ce sera ardu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait une fleur à un élève en particulier, et surtout à Potter. Il exècre ce gamin depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

- Et il y a une raison à cela ?

Minerva haussa les épaules.

- Je vois.

- Si Severus persiste à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je rédigerai un compte-rendu visant à mettre en valeur la volonté et les aptitudes de Potter dans certaines matières. Je crois qu'il serait également judicieux que Potter écrive une lettre de motivation que je pourrais remettre à Dumbledore avec le compte-rendu.

- Si besoin est, je vous soutiendrai dans cette action, Minerva.

- C'est gentil à vous. J'aimerais aussi bénéficier du soutien de Filius.

Un silence s'installa. Je le brisai en demandant :

- Combien de temps la formation d'Auror dure-t-elle en Grande-Bretagne ?

- Trois ans, il me semble.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Seulement ?

- Oui, après vous passez des examens pour obtenir le titre d'Auror et vous pouvez travailler directement sur le terrain. Ceci dit, la plupart des jeunes Aurors restent au ministère durant leurs premières années pour trier des papiers, analyser des indices et rédiger des rapports. Serait-ce différent aux États-Unis ?

Je repoussai la mèche qui me tombait devant les yeux.

- Quand je suis sortie de Salem, j'ai subi des tests d'aptitudes et de personnalité et j'ai commencé ma formation qui devait durer quatre ans. Celle-ci s'est achevée par des examens. J'ai dû passer des épreuves de dissimulation, de déguisement, de filature et tapinois. Nous avions aussi une épreuve de potions – il fallait reconnaître différentes mixtures et réaliser des antidotes en un temps record. Enfin, j'ai dû affronter un Auror aguerri en duel. J'ai accouché de Kim peu avant de passer mes épreuves, elles étaient difficiles et j'ai échoué à deux d'entre elles. J'ai fait une pause pour m'occuper de mon bébé, puis j'ai décidé de redoubler ma dernière année. J'ai brillamment réussi mes examens la deuxième fois. Ensuite, j'ai été mise sous la coupe d'un Auror. C'était pareil pour tout le monde. Cet Auror est devenu comme une sorte de mentor, je lui faisais confiance et il me trainait partout avec lui. J'ai connu mes premiers duels contre des mages noirs, mes premières peurs, mes première blessures. J'aimais le métier que j'apprenais. Puis, j'ai eu la possibilité de présenter un dernier examen pour obtenir mon diplôme. Cependant, je ne l'ai jamais passé. Mon mari a été assassiné par un Mangemort et j'ai tout abandonné.

Minerva m'observa longuement et prit la parole :

- J'ai l'impression qu'il est beaucoup plus difficile de devenir Auror là-bas qu'en Grande-Bretagne.

Je haussai les épaules.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, vos jeunes Aurors restent enfermés au ministère de la Magie pendant quelques années tandis que nos apprentis doivent exécuter les ordres d'un de leurs aînés. Au final, nous commençons notre vrai métier en même temps, il n'y a pas réellement de différence.

- Vous avez quand même une année supplémentaire de formation à faire, objecta Minerva.

- Oui, mais les britanniques doivent avoir trois années plus chargées, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un silence.

- Vous savez qui a tué votre époux ? s'enquit Minerva avec douceur.

- Non. Dans le cas contraire, je l'aurais traqué pour le tuer moi-même.

Minerva hocha lentement la tête.

Nous passâmes les deux heures suivantes à discuter de sujets divers, comme le renforcement de la sécurité à Poudlard cette année, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch ou encore le temps qu'il ferait dans les jours à venir, puis je décidai de rejoindre mes appartements.

En grimpant l'escalier de marbre, je croisai plusieurs élèves que j'avais eus en cours ce jour-ci et la plupart d'entre eux me gratifia d'un sourire gentil.

Je traversai la distance qui me séparait de la porte de mon bureau et m'apprêtai à faire tourner la clé dans la serrure quand j'entendis des sanglots provenir des toilettes.

J'hésitai un instant avant de prendre l'initiative d'aller voir ce qui se passait. En entrant dans les toilettes, j'avisai immédiatement la frêle silhouette d'une jeune fille qui me tournait le dos. J'étais presque sûre de qui il s'agissait, mais je m'avançai quand même pour voir son visage dans la glace. À présent, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur son identité.

- Miss Snape, appelai-je doucement.

Meredith sursauta brusquement et fit volte face. Je remarquai ses yeux rougis et les larmes qui perlaient le long de son nez proéminent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle avec agressivité en essuyant vivement son visage humide.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'être Legilimens pour deviner qu'elle n'appréciait pas d'être vue dans cet état.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça a l'air d'aller ? répliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi aimable.

Je n'osai pas l'interroger sur la raison qui la peinait et enchaînai :

- Vous devriez allez voir votre père.

- Mon père ne peut rien pour moi. Et vous non plus, alors fichez-moi la paix et allez-vous-en.

- Surveillez vos manières, je vous rappelle que vous vous adressez à une enseignante, pas à une copine.

Meredith détourna le regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Retournez dans votre salle commune : à cette heure, c'est là qu'est votre place.

- Bien, professeur, dit-elle avec aigreur avant de s'en aller d'un pas raide.

Indubitablement, cette gamine avait un sérieux problème. On ne pouvait pas être si odieux sans raison !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou ! **_

**_J'ai une surprise pour vous ! Je viens de mettre la main sur le chapitre 5 que je n'avais pas posté. J'en étais pourtant persuadée ! _**

**_Ça vous fait donc un chapitre de moins à attendre :-) _  
><strong>

**_Mille merci aux lecteurs qui prennent gentiment la peine de me laisser une review, je saute toujours de joie quand je reçois un mail m'indiquant que quelqu'un a commenté mon chapitre._**

**_Bises  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Le collier <strong>

* * *

><p>- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous obstiner, Minerva, je ne prendrai pas Potter dans ma classe cette année ! gronda une voix froide.<p>

Je relevai la tête du paquet de copies que j'étais en train de corriger, assise dans ma salle de classe. J'allai entrebâiller la porte pour jeter un œil dans le couloir obscur. À quelques mètres de moi, Minerva et le professeur de potions se disputaient, leurs visages furieux éclairés par les torches fixées aux murs.

- Vous voulez empêcher ce garçon de réaliser son rêve, siffla la directrice de Gryffondor, les mains sur les hanches. Je suis sûre que vous ne feriez pas tant d'histoires s'il ne s'agissait pas de Potter.

- Je ne prends que les meilleurs pour la préparation des A.S.P.I.C, Minerva. Ce n'est pas un scoop. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de déroger à cette règle pour un élève, qui qu'il soit.

Je vis Minerva pincer les lèvres.

- Vous me reprochez continuellement d'être partial avec mes élèves, mais ce que vous faites là s'appelle du favoritisme, reprit Snape en pointant un long doigt accusateur sur ma collègue. Pourquoi ce gamin aurait-il le privilège de continuer les cours de potions malgré une note insuffisante à son épreuve de B.U.S.E et pas les autres ?

Vu comme ça, Snape n'avait pas tort.

- Peut-être parce que sur tous ceux qui n'ont soi-disant pas le niveau pour poursuivre les potions jusqu'aux A.S.P.I.C, seul Potter est venu montrer sa détermination à faire partie de votre classe cette année, répliqua Minerva sans se démonter.

Elle s'était raidie quand Snape l'avait accusée d'injustice et elle semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à conserver son sang-froid.

- Je ne privilégierai pas Potter, déclara Snape, très calmement.

- Mais enfin, Severus, il a obtenu d'excellentes notes dans toutes les autres matières, excepté l'Histoire de la Magie et la Divination. Ne pas le laisser continuer sur sa voie à cause d'un E en potions est un énorme gâchis !

Snape soupira et Minerva fit un pas en avant.

- Vous lui gâchez son avenir, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Je ne gâche rien du tout, dit le maître des potions d'une voix cassante. Ce garçon aurait pu mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour décrocher un Optimal dans ma matière, il ne l'a pas fait, il ne deviendra pas Auror. C'est ainsi. Je ne suis pas responsable de l'échec de Potter, alors cessez de m'importuner avec vos exhortations.

- Severus…

- Minerva, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Attendez-vous à avoir de mes nouvelles. Je vais rédiger un compte-rendu à Dumbledore et nous verrons bien qui de nous deux l'emportera sur l'autre.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Soit, mais vous feriez bien de revoir vos priorités. En ce moment, vous devriez surtout vous soucier de la survie de votre petit protégé plutôt que de son avenir professionnel. Nous n'avons même pas la certitude qu'il finira l'année.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé.

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Réveillez-vous et acceptez de voir la réalité en face, rétorqua Snape avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, sa longue cape noire tourbillonnant dans son sillage.

Quand il ne fut plus visible et que le bruit de ses pas se fut évanoui, je m'approchai de ma collègue.

- Je suppose que vous avez entendu, dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai.

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire au sujet de Potter ?

- Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, ce garçon a toujours dû affronter de terribles dangers en fin d'année, expliqua Minerva. Des dangers qui avaient tous un lien plus ou moins étroit avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Et nous craignions que cela arrive encore, malgré notre surveillance aigüe.

Elle émit un soupir, l'air soudain fatigué.

- Les cours ont commencé il y a cinq jours, nous avons encore le temps de convaincre Dumbledore, tentai-je de la rassurer.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Je vais retourner travailler, m'informa-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi. J'ai encore une trentaine de copies à corriger.

Nous rejoignîmes ma salle de classe. Je me rassis derrière le bureau et fis de la place pour ma collègue. A la lueur des bougies qui se consumaient lentement, nous reprîmes chacune notre travail.

.

Ooo

.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard et j'étais singulièrement heureuse de travailler dans cette école.

J'avais noué des liens d'amitié avec quelques-uns de mes collègues, en particulier Minerva. Nous nous entendions à merveille et nous étions tout le temps l'une chez l'autre. Le fait d'avoir rédigé un compte-rendu ensemble pour Dumbledore nous avait grandement rapprochées, d'autant plus qu'il avait été utile puisque Potter avait reçu l'autorisation de poursuivre les cours de potions. Potter ainsi que d'autres élèves en fait. Dumbledore, pour ne pas faire de favoritisme, avait demandé à Snape de revoir ses exigences à la baisse et d'accepter dans sa classe tous ceux qui avaient obtenu un E à l'épreuve de B.U.S.E. Snape en avait fait une maladie et il avait été exécrable pendant plusieurs semaines.

Mi-octobre, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée, à la grande joie des élèves. Je ne m'y rendis pas, je préférais tenir compagnie à Minerva qui devait rester au château pour surveiller Drago Malefoy en retenue.

- Je maintiens que vous auriez dû visiter le village, chuchota Minerva pour ne pas gêner Malefoy qui composait le devoir de métamorphose qu'il aurait dû faire pour la semaine précédente.

Je haussai les épaules.

- J'irai une autre fois, répondis-je. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons même y aller ensemble.

Minerva sourit.

- Oui, si Malefoy concède enfin à faire ses devoirs, dit-elle en posant un regard sévère sur le garçon blond.

Deux heures plus tard, elle mit un terme à la retenue de Malefoy. Nous discutions tranquillement dans son bureau quand Hagrid surgit devant nous. Il était vêtu d'un épais manteau en peau de castor, avait de la neige fondue dans la barbe et les sourcils, et soutenait une élève de Gryffondor qui se débattait en hurlant.

- Professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama le demi-géant.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hagrid ? demanda Minerva en se levant d'un bond.

- J'ai trouvé Miss Bell dans cet état sur la route de Poudlard. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Leanne m'ont dit qu'elle avait été ensorcelée.

- Comment ? Mais par qui ?

Hagrid secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il ne savait pas. Minerva s'approcha de la jeune fille et essaya de lui parler, mais elle continua à se tortiller en poussant des cris stridents. Elle serait probablement tombée si Hagrid ne la tenait pas fermement.

- Emmenez-là à l'infirmerie, ordonna Minerva. Où sont Potter, Weasley et…

- Ils sont restés sur la route, devant le château, l'interrompit Hagrid.

Minerva attrapa l'écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison qui trainait sur le bureau, la jeta autour de son cou et s'élança dans le couloir.

- Suivez-moi, Kendra !

Je me précipitai derrière elle. Nous dévalâmes l'escalier de marbre, traversâmes le hall, et nous ruâmes au-dehors du château. Malgré la neige fondue qui tombait dru, nous vîmes immédiatement les quatre Gryffondor.

- McGonagall et Campbell ! s'exclama Ronald Weasley pour prévenir ses camarades de notre arrivée.

Potter leva les yeux vers nous. Je vis qu'il avait enveloppé quelque chose dans son écharpe. Nous descendîmes en hâte les marches de pierre, bravant les tourbillons de neige fondue pour venir à leur rencontre.

- Hagrid dit que vous avez vu tous les quatre ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell…, dit Minerva. Montez tout de suite dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ?

- L'objet qu'elle a touché peu avant que son espèce de crise se déclenche, répondit-il.

- Grand Dieu ! s'exclama ma collègue, alarmée, en prenant l'écharpe qui contenait un collier d'opale ouvragé.

Elle me la tendit. Je me mordis les lèvres : ce collier ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Montrez-le à Severus. Vous l'examinerez ensemble.

Je réprimai une exclamation indignée. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas l'examiner seule ? Je n'avais besoin de personne. A croire que Minerva doutait de mes compétences… J'avais quand même été sur le point de devenir Auror ! Et j'avais été confrontée à la magie noire de nombreuses fois, non mais !

Après un instant d'hésitation, j'acquiesçai avec raideur et filai en direction des cachots. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se situait son bureau, mais je le trouvai vite, guidée par les cris de mon collègue :

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos enfantillages ! La prochaine fois que j'apprends que vous vous êtes servis de vos baguettes l'un contre l'autre, je vous renvoie une semaine chacun. J'espère que c'est clair.

Je passai la tête par l'ouverture de la porte, apercevant un Severus très en colère face à deux Serpentard que je commençais à bien connaître : Drago Malefoy et sa propre fille. L'un semblait agacé de se faire sermonner comme un gamin et regardait froidement son professeur, l'autre fixait résolument le mur du fond sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Kendra ? demanda le maître des potions qui, ayant senti ma présence, avait tourné la tête dans ma direction.

- Il faut que je vous parle, Severus. Il semble que Katie Bell ait été ensorcelée par un collier d'opale. Minerva m'a conseillée d'examiner ce collier avec vous.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je vis Malefoy blanchir à cette annonce. Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien, je suis à vous dans deux minutes.

Il sortit deux baguettes magiques de la poche de sa robe et en tendit une à chacun des Serpentard.

- Je vous les rends, mais prenez garde à la façon dont vous les utilisez.

- N'est-ce pas, Meredith ? renchérit Drago d'un air mauvais. Fais bien attention à ce que tu fais avec ta baguette magique.

- Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse avaler la tienne, grinça l'adolescente.

Snape ferma les yeux comme s'il priait le ciel de lui accorder une infinie patience.

- Cesse tes provocations, Drago, je n'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet. Et toi, Meredith, cesse d'y répondre. Déguerpissez maintenant.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et quitta rapidement la pièce. Meredith allait lui emboîter le pas quand son père la retint par le poignet.

- Je ne plaisante pas quand je parle d'exclusion, l'avertit-il froidement. Je te renvois une semaine chez ta mère si tu me fais encore l'affront de te battre avec quelqu'un.

A mon grand étonnement, Meredith perdit toutes ses couleurs et lui lança un regard apeuré.

- Tu as compris ?

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Il serait temps de grandir un peu, tu n'es plus une petite fille. Dehors.

Il la lâcha et elle partit en courant. Severus se tourna vers moi.

- Eh bien, il y a de l'ambiance chez les Serpentard, ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Severus soupira et écarta les piles de parchemins posées sur son bureau pour que je puisse y poser l'écharpe contenant le collier.

- Je pensais que vous vous interdisiez toute familiarité avec vos élèves…, ajoutai-je en donnant un coup de baguette magique pour faire léviter le collier d'opale.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Meredith est ma fille, il est normal que…

- Je ne parle pas d'elle, le coupai-je, mais du jeune Malefoy.

- Drago est mon neveu, avoua-t-il après un silence.

Je haussai les sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Évitez de le crier sur les toits. Je vous l'ai dit uniquement parce que Minerva le sait et qu'elle aurait certainement fini par vous l'apprendre au cours de l'une de vos nombreuses conversations privées.

J'eus un sourire moqueur.

- Vous pensez sérieusement que vous êtes au centre de nos conversations, Severus ? dis-je narquoisement.

Severus m'ignora superbement et fit tourner le collier dans les airs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Je pense que Miss Bell a de la chance d'être encore en vie, répondit-il à mi-voix.

Sa réponse me fit frissonner. J'avais pensé la même chose, dehors, dans le froid avec Minerva, mais l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre était assez terrifiant.

- Comment ce collier est-il entré en la possession de Miss Bell ? s'enquit-il.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- L'a-t-elle touché ?

- Je crois.

- Vous croyez ou vous en êtes sûre, Kendra ? me questionna-t-il d'une voix sourde, visiblement agacé par mon manque de précision.

- J'en suis sûre.

- Quel effet a-t-il eu sur elle ?

- Quand je l'ai vue dans le bureau de Minerva, Katie bougeait dans tous les sens en criant.

- Oui mais sur le moment ?

- Je ne sais pas, Severus, je suis venue vous voir directement !

- Sans vous renseigner un minimum avant ?

- Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que…, bafouillai-je en rougissant comme une élève en faute sous son regard onyx.

- Je vois. Il y avait des témoins, non ?

- Oui mais…

- Bien, vous allez les trouver et vous informer sur cette histoire. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper du collier.

Je demeurai immobile à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? dit-il, de plus en plus irrité.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on échange les rôles ?

Severus me jaugea de son regard noir et pénétrant, sans rien dire. Il avait l'air de penser que je me moquais de lui.

- Après tout, le professeur de défenses contre les Forces du Mal, c'est moi ici.

- Et le professeur de défenses contre les Forces du Mal que vous êtes en ce moment-même, manque cruellement de professionnalisme, rétorqua-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je le détestais quand il employait cette voix dégoulinante de sarcasme !

- Je ne manque pas de professionnalisme ! répliquai-je vertement. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de ce collier toute seule !

- Dans ce cas, quelle est la raison de votre présence ici ? demanda-t-il doucereusement.

- Je ne suis pas venue de mon propre chef, sifflai-je avec hargne. C'est Minerva qui m'a envoyée auprès de vous ! Et je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs…

- Tout simplement parce que je suis le plus à même de découvrir le secret de ce bijou, et elle le sait.

Je le fusillai littéralement du regard, ce qui ne sembla pas l'impressionner le moins du monde.

- Vous êtes vexée, constata-t-il.

- Absolument pas, répliquai-je d'un ton acerbe.

- Bien sûr que si. Le fait que Minerva ait pu croire que vous auriez besoin de mon aide vous a terriblement blessée dans votre orgueil.

Bon, d'accord, il avait raison sur ce point.

- Je ne suis pas vexée, Severus, répondis-je néanmoins. C'est seulement votre façon de toujours vouloir rabaisser autrui qui m'exaspère.

- Voyez-vous cela.

Je fixai Snape dans ses yeux sombres et ressentis une sensation qui m'était horriblement familière depuis que j'avais enfantée Kimberley.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! m'indignai-je. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien ce que vous êtes en train de faire !

La sensation désagréable d'être envahie au plus profond de moi disparut et un sourire goguenard s'étala sur le visage de mon collègue.

- Vous devriez apprendre l'Occlumencie, me conseilla-t-il.

- Je maîtrise parfaitement bien cette branche de la magie, merci, répliquai-je sèchement. Je ne l'utilise cependant pas souvent, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir des rustres qui aient l'indécence de pénétrer l'esprit des gens sans leur demander leur avis au préalable dans mon entourage.

Je m'étais attendue à ce que son sourire déplaisant quitte son visage, étant donné que je venais tout juste de l'insulter, néanmoins, à ma grande surprise, celui-ci s'intensifia

- Pourtant, il me semble que vous avez une fille experte dans ce domaine, susurra-t-il.

- Kimberley ne cherche pas à s'emparer des pensées des gens ! m'écriai-je, furieuse. Elle est née comme ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Et je vous interdis de la traiter de rustre.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

- Vous l'avez sous-entendu !

- C'est vous qui avez traité les Legilimens de rustres, Kendra. Voyez comme vos paroles se retournent contre vous.

Sa réplique me coupa le souffle et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer sous l'effet de la confusion. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de m'emporter ainsi ?

- Je suis désolée.

Ces mots avaient jailli malgré moi et je les regrettai bien vite en voyant une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de mon collègue.

Je reculai de quelques pas.

- Je vais aller voir Miss Bell et m'enquérir sur ce qui lui est arrivé pendant que vous vous occupez de ça, dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais neutre en désignant le collier.

- C'est précisément ce que je vous ai demandé de faire, répondit-il avec son éternelle expression sarcastique.

Je quittai le bureau en pestant mentalement. J'étais toujours en colère, mais contre moi cette fois : je m'étais vraiment ridiculisée jusqu'au bout !

Il fallait dire que Severus était très doué aussi, pour vous mettre mal à l'aise. A la moindre erreur de votre part, il vous faisait perdre tous vos moyens en un seul mouvement de sourcils, en un seul regard, en une seule phrase, en…

« Ridicule ! songeai-je avec férocité. Je suis ridicule ! »

Je n'étais pas une élève, bon sang ! Je n'avais pas à m'aplatir devant lui dès qu'il faisait les gros yeux !

Et d'où m'était venue l'idée stupide de m'excuser ? Je l'avais insulté, certes, et alors ? Il l'avait cherché aussi ! On ne jouait pas avec les gens comme il aimait le faire ! Et on n'entrait pas dans leur tête !

Mettant ma mauvaise humeur de côté, je partis à la recherche de Minerva. Je la trouvais à l'infirmerie, penchée au-dessus du lit de Katie. L'adolescente avait le visage très pâle et elle remuait légèrement en gémissant.

- Katie ? murmurai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je anxieusement à Minerva.

- Mal. Madame Pomfresh lui a fait ingurgiter une potion calmante très concentrée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle recommencerait toutes les heures.

- Pauvre enfant. Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ?

- Il y a environ une heure, Katie est allée aux toilettes des Trois Balais et en est ressortie avec un paquet qui ne portait aucune marque. Leanne l'a trouvée étrange et elles se sont disputées sur l'opportunité d'accepter de livrer des objets inconnus à Poudlard, la dispute culminant lorsque Leanne a essayé de lui arracher des mains le paquet dont l'emballage s'est déchiré. Katie a touché l'opale et l'instant d'après elle s'est élevée dans les airs, s'est mise à hurler et est retombée par terre.

- Rien d'autre ? Vous avez une idée de qui a bien pu confier le paquet à Katie ?

Minerva fit un signe de dénégation.

- Potter pense que Malefoy a quelque chose à voir avec ce collier, mais il n'a aucune preuve. De plus, vous savez comme moi qu'il n'a pas quitté le château aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je sais même qu'il s'est battu avec sa cousine juste après sa retenue.

- Vraiment ?

- Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau de Severus quand je suis arrivée avec le collier ensorcelé.

- Au fond, cela ne m'étonne pas. Ces deux-là passent leur temps à se chamailler.

J'arquai les sourcils, ce que Minerva remarqua aussitôt.

- A quoi pensez-vous, Kendra ?

- Je viens de me rappeler un détail… J'ai parlé du collier devant Malefoy…

- Et ?

- Et il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette quand j'ai dit à Severus que nous devions l'examiner.

- Ce n'est peut être qu'une impression, Kendra.

- Peut être, mais ça m'a interpellée.

- Bien, j'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore quand il reviendra.

- Il s'est encore absenté ?

- Oui, il se déplace beaucoup en ce moment… ne m'en demandez pas la raison, je ne la connais pas.

Je pris congé de Minerva, fit un tour à la bibliothèque pour emprunter quelques livres intéressants sur la magie noire, espérant qu'il me permettrait d'identifier le maléfice dont Katie avait été victime et de l'annuler, et retournai dans l'antre de Severus. Celui-ci avait brisé le collier en plusieurs morceaux. Fracturée, l'opale paraissait moins lumineuse, moins… dangereuse. Je lançai un sort visant à détecter d'éventuels traces de magie noire sur les fragments et, voyant qu'il n'en contenait plus, je les pris à pleine main.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demandai-je à Severus, impressionnée.

Le maître des potions prit le temps de satisfaire ma curiosité en m'expliquant toutes les démarches compliquées qu'il avait suivies pour procéder à la destruction du néfaste bijou. Puis, je lui confiai ce que m'avait appris Minerva, en prenant soin de ne pas parler des accusions de Harry Potter à l'encontre de son neveu. Inutile de mettre ce cher Severus en rogne, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait à ma place…

- Je suppose que tout ceci ne sert plus à rien maintenant, dis-je en baissant les yeux vers la pile de livres que je tenais sous le bras. Je vais allez les rendre.

- Non, ils nous aideront à soigner Katie Bell.

Je le regardai à nouveau dans les yeux.

- Je pensais que vous n'en auriez pas besoin, au vu de ce que vous venez d'accomplir.

- Serait-ce un compliment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

- Si on veut, marmonnai-je en m'asseyant sur un de ses fauteuils en cuir noir.

- Je ne suis pas Merlin tout puissant. Si on trouve un sortilège capable de contrer rapidement les conséquences désastreuses de ce maléfice, cela me facilitera la tâche et je gagnerai du temps.

Je posai les livres sur le bureau et en ouvris un.

- Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir laissé faire, déclarai-je.

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Votre mauvaise foi bat tous les records, Kendra. Vous n'aviez aucune envie que je touche à ce collier.

Je me renfrognai. Il avait raison, bien sûr !

- Vous allez m'aider ou vous comptez rester planté là encore longtemps ? grognai-je avant de me plonger dans le livre que j'avais entre les mains.

Severus ne fit pas de commentaire et s'assit à côté de moi pour feuilleter les ouvrages que j'avais pris la peine d'apporter.

Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, sans nous adresser la parole, cherchant désespérément une formule magique qui pourrait remettre Katie sur pied. De temps en temps, Severus se levait et allait chercher d'autres livres dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Puis, il reprenait sa place à mes côtés pour en parcourir les pages.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis la porte grincer derrière nous. Je me retournai et avisai Meredith qui m'observa sans animosité. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle avait cessé de me provoquer et se contentait de suivre mes cours sans se faire remarquer. Elle restait froide et renfermée, un peu comme son père, mais elle ne ressemblait plus à la peste que j'avais connue à la rentrée.

Severus demeurait imperturbable.

- Je ne fais que passer, nous informa-t-elle.

Elle traversa la pièce et disparut par une porte – que je n'avais pas remarquée auparavant – pour revenir une minute plus tard avec son livre de potions et un paquet de bonbons qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Elle hésita un instant avant d'avancer vers son père, qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux pour la regarder, et se pencha au-dessus de lui, une longue mèche de ses cheveux noirs lui caressant la joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela Severus à son attention.

- Ça ! répondit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue.

Severus remua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour montrer qu'il la trouvait exaspérante et Meredith rigola.

- A plus tard, dit-elle en trottinant vers la sortie.

J'observai Severus en souriant, il me jeta un regard en coin.

- Voulez-vous bien enlever ce sourire niais de votre visage ? demanda-t-il.

Je cachai mes lèvres derrière mon livre pour qu'il ne les vît plus.

- Elle a un côté mignon, me contentai-je de répondre avant de reprendre ma lecture.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans le sombre bureau de mon collègue.

- Severus, appelai-je soudain.

Je me rapprochai de lui et lui mit le livre sous le nez pour lui montrer l'intéressant passage que j'avais trouvé :

_Intercessori exitiosa est un sortilège d'une grande complexité qui permet de rendre un objet capable d'infliger une mort quasiment immédiate à celui qui le touche. Ce sortilège est extrêmement dangereux dans la mesure où ses effets perdurent tant qu'il n'a pas été annulé à l'aide de l'incantation suivante : Hoc removet obiectum nigredo, et peut donc faire de nombreuses victimes. Intercessori exitiosa fut créé au XVIe siècle par le mage noir allemand Alexander Hasselbach. _

- Cela ne nous dit toujours pas comment soigner Miss Bell, me fit remarquer Severus.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Et puis, nous ne sommes mêmes pas sûrs que ce soit ce sortilège-là qui ait touché Katie. Après tout, vous n'avez pas utilisé cette formule-là pour le détruire et le livre mentionne bien que la victime meurt sur le coup.

Severus se leva brusquement.

- Où allez-vous ?

- A l'infirmerie. Nous perdons notre temps ici.

- Je vous suis.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le domaine de Madame Pomfresh. Katie tremblait dans son lit et elle était toujours aussi livide. Severus prit ses mains avec une douceur que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonnée et les examina attentivement. La paume de sa main droite portait une toute petite marque violacée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est… c'est l'endroit où le collier m'a touchée, professeur, articula-t-elle faiblement.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ne…

- Elle portait des gants, l'interrompit Madame Pomfresh qui s'était approchée de nous. Il y avait un trou minuscule dans l'un d'eux, c'est pourquoi l'opale n'a effleuré qu'une toute petite surface de sa peau.

Severus, qui s'était détourné de Katie pour regarder Madame Pomfresh, reporta son attention sur elle.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on touche à tout, siffla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de l'accabler, professeur, lui dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air mécontent.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux.

- Je… je devais emmener le paquet à Poudlard, murmura-t-elle. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Severus d'un ton sec. Vous deviez laisser ce paquet là où il était et ne surtout pas y toucher. C'est ce que tout élève doué de bon sens aurait fait.

Il tira une chaise derrière lui, s'assit dessus, sortit sa baguette magique et reprit la main de Katie.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce vous allez faire ?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je vais faire le nécessaire pour empêcher le maléfice de s'étendre. Maintenant, taisez-vous et arrêtez de bouger.

- Je tremble malgré moi, protesta Katie.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de vous taire ! la réprimanda abruptement son professeur.

Il posa sa baguette sur la paume de Katie qui n'osait plus rien dire et récita une longue formule magique qui ressemblait un peu à une chanson. Je ne savais pas si cela avait un lien avec ce que Severus était en train de lui faire, mais Katie s'agitait de plus en plus en tentant vainement d'extraire sa main de la poigne du maître des potions.

Attentif à sa tâche, Severus continuait de réciter. Je le regardais faire avec une admiration grandissante. Je l'enviais. Je n'étais pas une mauvaise sorcière, mais je n'avais pas cette application, cette concentration hors du commun et cette maîtrise de soi inébranlable. Non, moi, j'étais quelqu'un qui redoutait toujours de se tromper, même dans les domaines que je maîtrisais le mieux, et je manquais indéniablement de confiance en moi. Severus était loin d'être ainsi et je trouvais cela remarquable.

Katie se débattait toujours, elle semblait souffrir à en juger par sa manière de se mordre les lèvres et ses yeux brillants de larmes. Prise d'un élan de compassion, je contournai son lit et attrapai doucement son autre main en signe de réconfort.

- C'est bientôt fini, murmurai-je, espérant l'apaiser.

A peine avais-je prononcé ces paroles que Severus abaissa sa baguette magique.

- J'ai obligé le maléfice qui est en vous à se concentrer uniquement dans votre main, c'est ce qui a réveillé la douleur, expliqua-t-il à Katie. Madame Pomfresh va vous administrer une potion pour que vous n'ayez plus mal.

Madame Pomfresh hocha aussitôt la tête et partit chercher de quoi soulager Katie dans sa réserve.

Katie respirait fort, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement sous les draps.

- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas le faire sortir de moi ? demanda-t-elle en haletant à Severus.

- Non. Vous devez absolument aller à l'hôpital, Miss.

Les larmes que Katie avait réussies à retenir jusqu'ici se mirent à couler silencieusement sur son joli visage. Severus fit volte-face et s'orienta vers la sortie. Comprenant qu'il allait s'en aller, je lui lançai :

- Je viendrai débarrasser votre bureau des livres que j'ai empruntés à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

- Soit, dit-il avant de se volatiliser.

Je caressai la main de mon élève qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

- Ça va aller, ma chérie. Les médicomages vont bien s'occuper de toi et tu vas revenir en pleine forme.

- Le professeur Campbell a raison, tu sais, renchérit Madame Pomfresh en revenant auprès de nous.

Elle se saisit du gobelet qui était posé sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit, et le remplit d'une potion orangée.

- Bois ça, ça devrait te soulager.

Katie se redressa, prit le gobelet dans ses mains tremblantes et but le liquide d'un trait.

- Au revoir, Katie, lui glissai-je avant d'emprunter le même chemin que Severus, quelques minutes plus tôt.

En arrivant dans le hall, je rencontrai Minerva qui semblait assez pressée.

- Severus m'a mise au courant, à propos de Katie Bell, dit-elle en réponse à mon air interrogateur. Il faut que je contacte ses parents immédiatement.

- Quand sera-t-elle transférée à Ste Mangouste ?

- Le plus tôt possible, répondit-elle précipitamment avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier.

.

Ooo

.

Katie Bell fut transportée le lendemain matin à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et les blessures magiques. Le personnel nous tenait au courant de l'état de Katie heure par heure et nous avions bon espoir qu'elle se rétablisse entièrement au bout d'un certain temps.

Dumbledore se présenta au déjeuner pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours et Minerva en profita pour lui parler de l'accident de la jeune fille, elle lui confia également les soupçons de Harry Potter au sujet de Drago Malefoy. Il l'écouta avec attention, mais ne fit pas de commentaire particulier.

.

Ooo

.

Novembre arriva et la température chuta de manière considérable au château. J'avais tout le temps froid et je toussai tellement que je me demandais si je n'allais pas finir par cracher mes poumons.

Le 12 du mois, je vins assister au premier match de Quidditch de l'année avec mes collègues. Gryffondor devait affronter Serpentard, et j'espérais vivement que la maison du courage allait l'emporter sur celle de la rouerie.

Ce jour-là, il faisait beau et le ciel était bien dégagé.

- Les joueurs vont êtes contents, les conditions météo sont idéales, aujourd'hui, déclarai-je avec gaité.

A ma gauche, Minerva approuva mes paroles d'un signe de tête.

J'éternuai bruyamment.

- Vous êtes toujours malade ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oh, oui, malheureusement.

- Vous devriez prendre de la pimentine.

- Je n'en ai pas sous la main.

- Eh bien, demandez à Severus de vous en préparer.

- Comme s'il allait accepter !

- Je vous en ferai volontiers tout un chaudron, dit une voix sifflante sur ma droite, si cela peut m'éviter de supporter vos bruits organiques à longueur de journée.

- Merci, Severus, c'est très aimable de votre part.

- Je vous en prie, Kendra.

Je lui jetai un regard en coin. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'horizon et il affichait son habituel sourire sarcastique.

- Vous rirez moins tout à l'heure, quand votre équipe se sera faite ratatiner par celle de Gryffondor.

Il tourna la tête pour me foudroyer du regard.

- Nous verrons cela, siffla-t-il.

Un tumulte d'acclamations et de huées retentit alors et nous reportâmes notre attention sur le terrain. Les joueurs venaient d'arriver dans leurs jolies robes écarlates et vert foncé.

Harry Potter s'approcha de Madame Bibine, l'arbitre, qui se tenait prête à libérer les balles de leur boîte.

- Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, dit-elle.

Et Potter serra la main de Urquhart.

- Enfourchez vos balais. A mon coup de sifflet… trois… deux… un !

Le sifflet retentit et les joueurs décollèrent en flèche du sol gelé et s'élevèrent dans les airs. La voix du présentateur résonna dans le stade :

- Voilà, c'est parti, et je crois que nous sommes tous très surpris de voir l'équipe que Potter a constituée cette année. Étant donné les performances très inégales de Ronald Weasley à son poste de gardien l'année dernière, beaucoup pensaient qu'il ne ferait plus partie de l'équipe mais bien sûr, des liens d'amitiés très étroits avec le capitaine peuvent arranger bien des choses…

Cette remarque fut accueillie par des huées et des applaudissements des Serpentard, et j'entendis Severus ricaner à côté de moi.

- Non mais vraiment ! m'insurgeai-je. C'est scandaleux, ce genre de commentaire ! A qui a-t-on eu la mauvaise idée de confier le mégaphone ?

- À Zacharias Smith, de Poufsouffle, répondit Minerva, l'air outré.

- Ah, et voici la première attaque de Serpentard, c'est Urquhart qui fonce vers les buts et…

Je vis Minerva croiser les doigts sur ses genoux.

- Weasley bloque le tir. Il a parfois de la chance, j'imagine…

- Ce Smith est vraiment insupportable, marmonnai-je.

Après une demi-heure de jeu, Gryffondor menait par cinquante à zéro. Minerva arborait un sourire ravi, tandis que Severus paraissait des plus crispés.

J'avais dans l'intention de faire une remarque désobligeante au maître des potions, rien que pour le faire enrager, mais celui-ci, devinant ma pensée, m'en dissuada aussitôt :

- Épargnez-moi vos commentaires, Kendra, dit-il les dents serrées.

- J'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes un mauvais perdant, cher collègue.

- Et moi, j'ai comme l'impression que ma main pourrait glisser par inadvertance au-dessus de votre jus de citrouille du matin si vous ne la fermez pas, grinça-t-il.

- Serait-ce une menace ? demandai-je d'un air amusé.

- Pour le moment, c'est un avertissement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, Severus, détendez-vous ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout !

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi m'indiqua clairement que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Pardon, j'avais oublié que les britanniques étaient très attachés à ce sport, grommelai-je. Oh, regardez, votre attrapeur vient de se prendre un Cognard ! C'était drôlement bien visé, ça, dis-donc !

Pendant un instant, je crus que Severus allait m'étrangler.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de vous taire, gronda-t-il. La prochaine fois, je vous applique un sort de mutisme.

- Arrêtez de me parler comme si j'étais votre élève, Severus.

- Alors faîtes preuve d'un peu de maturité !

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu. Puisque c'est ainsi, je ne vous parle plus.

- Merci Merlin !

Je soupirai bruyamment.

- Vous n'avez jamais fini de vous disputer tous les deux, intervint Minerva. Regardez donc votre fille, Severus, c'est elle qui a le Souaffle et pour le moment, elle s'en sort plutôt bien.

En effet, Meredith – que je n'avais pas encore aperçue depuis le début du match – filait à toute allure vers les buts sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Elle se dressa devant Weasley, leva le bras… et reçut un Cognard d'un des batteurs de Gryffondor en plein dans le dos. Elle fut projetée sur le côté et faillit tomber de son balai, laissant échapper le Souaffle qui fut très vite récupéré par Ginny Weasley. Quelques secondes plus tard, la marée rouge et or qui occupait une des extrémités du stade poussa des cris de joie lorsque la balle franchit l'anneau central des buts adverses.

Les Gryffondor ne rataient jamais leur coup. Ils marquaient, marquaient inlassablement, et à l'autre bout du terrain, tout aussi inlassable, Ron Weasley arrêtait les tirs avec facilité.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais quand est-ce que Harry attrape le Vif d'Or ? demanda une voix bourrue que je reconnus comme étant celle de Hagrid.

Ces paroles avaient à peine franchit ses lèvres que l'attrapeur de Serpentard – Harper – heurta violemment et délibérément Potter, le jetant à bas de son balai.

Madame Bibine leur tournait le dos, et malgré les cris de colère des Gryffondor, elle regarda trop tard, il était déjà parti.

- C'est inadmissible, maugréa Minerva.

- Je crois que Harper a repéré le Vif d'Or, annonça Zacharias Smith dans son mégaphone magique. Oui, il a sûrement vu quelque chose qui a échappé à Potter.

En effet, Harper filait vers un petit point doré qui brillait dans le ciel bleu et clair.

Minerva se raidit. Gryffondor ne menait que de cent points et si Harper se montrait plus rapide que Potter, son équipe perdait le match.

« Allez Potter ! », l'encourageai-je mentalement en le regardant accélérer pour tenter de rattraper son adversaire.

A présent, Harper n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres du Vif d'Or, la main tendue… Il aurait pu s'en saisir, il aurait pu refermer ses doigts sur l'objet qui lui aurait assuré la victoire s'il ne s'était pas laissé distraire par Potter. Celui-ci lui avait crié on ne savait quoi pour le déconcentrer. Harper fit un geste maladroit pour attraper le Vif d'Or, le laissa glisser entre ses doigts et le dépassa, emporté dans son élan. Avec un large mouvement du bras, Potter parvint alors à s'emparer de la minuscule balle qui volait devant lui. Il exécuta ensuite un demi-tour et redescendit en piqué, levant la main qui tenait le Vif d'Or. Une immense clameur s'éleva dans le stade, couvrant le bruit du sifflet qui signalait la fin du match.

- OUI ! criai-je en me levant d'un bond, m'attirant un sourire de Minerva qui applaudissait à tout rompre, et un regard courroucé de Severus.

- BRAVO HARRY ! hurla Hagrid derrière moi.

Tous les joueurs de Gryffondor s'étreignaient en plein vol en hurlant leur joie. Tous, sauf Ginny Weasley qui s'était ruée vers l'estrade du commentateur pour venir le percuter de plein fouet dans un fracas assourdissant, tandis que des rires fusaient des tribunes. Le reste de l'équipe rouge et or atterrit devant les débris de bois sous lesquels Zacharis Smith remuait faiblement.

- Nom d'un chaudron ! s'écria Minerva.

Elle me bouscula pour aller rejoindre la rouquine d'un air furieux.

- Désolée, professeur, j'ai oublié de freiner, déclara celle-ci d'un ton dégagé.

J'éclatai de rire avant de descendre des tribunes avec la foule.

- C'était un beau match, entendis-je Madame Pomfresh dire à Filius.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'était une victoire écrasante pour les Gryffondor.

Derrière moi, quelqu'un poussa une exclamation méprisante.

- Ne faites pas la tête, Severus. Votre équipe a bien joué… même si elle a perdu.

Celui-ci ne me répondit pas et me dépassa rapidement. J'accélérai le pas, non pas pour le rattraper, mais parce que j'avais hâte de rentrer au château pour me mettre à l'abri du vent froid qui aggravait ma toux.

Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers moi.

- Vous toussez à vous en étouffer, professeur Campbell, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Venez avec moi, je vais vous donner de la pimentine.

La pimentine fut d'une efficacité fulgurante mais elle eut pour effet secondaire de me faire fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures, me faisant cible des moqueries des élèves et des sarcasmes de Severus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, c'est encore moi ! Ben oui, je vais pas vous laisser filer sans réclamer une dernière fois une petite review ! A vos claviers ! :-) <strong>_

_**Bye !  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les amis !

Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre qui arrive, mais plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle. Ma rentrée commence demain, une année longue et ardue m'attend… une année de CONCOURS ! Je vais consacrer la totalité de mon énergie à bosser, bosser, et encore bosser, et je vais donc mettre ma fic en « pause ». Attention, ceci ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne ma fic ! Jamais de la vie ! J'ai plein d'idées que j'ai hâte de pouvoir coucher sur le papier. Si tout va bien, je reprendrai l'écriture de mes chapitres l'été prochain (mettez la fic en alerte, vous serez prévenus de la prochaine date de publication !). J'espère que j'aurai encore des lecteurs !

Bises à tous. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances (pour ceux qui ont encore la chance d'en profiter !), une bonne reprise et surtout de la réussite (dans vos études, votre job… bref, vos projets !)

A l'été prochain,

Klaylinn

PS: Merci à mes "reviewers", chacun de vos messages me touche beaucoup ! Je déplore qu'il n'y en ait pas plus ! Merci merci merci ! J'écris pour moi, mais je poste pour VOUS !


End file.
